A person can change everything
by Jella love
Summary: Edward a quitte Bella. elle doit survivre seule. Venez découvrir la nouvelle vie de Isabella Marie Swan
1. prologue

**A person can change everything**

**Prologue**

**PDV:Bella**

Trois années que je suis seule, trois ans qu'ils m'ont tous laissé seule avec mes problèmes. Je maudis ce jour où tout a changé dans ma vie.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me coupe avec ce papier, et ce pauvre Jasper qui doit encore penser que tout était de sa faute mais il n'était pas le coupable, c'était moi.

Le jour de mes 18 ans, ce simple concours de circonstance a changé ma vie et ça pour toujours. Maintenant je n'ai plus rien, il m'a quitté, laissé seule dans cette forêt mais ce n'était pas cela le pire, car le pire est arrivé six mois plus tard quand mon père a été tué lors d'une fusillade dans le magasin des Newton. Je me souviendrai toujours de ce que le médecin m'a dit, cette phrase restera gravée en moi pour toujours, et ce ne fut pas la fin de mes malheurs.

Ce jour-là, quand je me suis rendue chez moi, mon meilleur ami Jacob m'attendait sur le seuil de la porte, j'étais à peine descendu de ma voiture, qu'il me lança un regard noir et mit fin à notre amitié sous prétexte que j'étais trop proche des Cullen. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi à ce moment-là et quand je suis allée le voir, là tout est devenu clair.

Les Quileutes sont des loups-garous, les ennemis jurés des vampires et donc des Cullen, je fus considérée comme la Fille aux vampires, il ne pouvait pas être mon ami.

Et je me suis retrouvée encore plus seule.

Pendant une petite période ma vie fut calme, mais un jour j'ai reçu une lettre de Victoria me disant que j'allais payer pour la mort de James, son grand amour qui faut-il le rappeler est mort grâce à Edward. Elle me disait qu'elle lui prendrait le sien, ce qui m'a fait bien rire, il faut le dire, car Edward m'a quitté, il ne m'aimait pas, il me l'a dit lui-même. J'ai pensé ce jour-là, à laisser Victoria me tuer mais mourir pour lui était dérisoire.

Je n'ai pas voulu repartir chez ma mère le temps de passer mon diplôme, si j'avais su, j'aurais pu éviter ce qui s'est passé … Ma mère eu un accident de voiture et est décédée sur le coup. Je n'avais plus de famille, j'étais seule, vraiment toute seule.

Pour éviter les foudres de Victoria, ma dernière chance était de retrouver les Cullen. Je me décidais donc à partir pour l'Alaska, mais arrivée là-bas, je ne les trouvais pas. J'avais fait tous les hôpitaux, tous les services pour demander le Docteur Cullen, mais il n'y était pas. Personne n'avait entendu parler de lui.

Et depuis ce jour, j'ai abandonné toutes mes recherches, après tout comment une humaine pouvait-elle retrouver des vampires, c'était impossible surtout que Victoria me suivait où que j'aille. Je sachant pas ce qu'il fallait faire, je me décidais à voyager.

À présent je me trouvais en France, à Paris. C'était un voyage que je voulais faire, avant de partir définitivement. J'avais trouvé une petite chambre dans un hôtel assez sympa. Je ne pouvais le faire sans penser à Alice, elle aurait aimé tous ces magasins. Elle aurait été aussi fière de moi, car en trois ans j'avais changé, je n'étais plus la petite Bella Swan timide, réservée et discrète. Maintenant j'étais sûre de moi, je ne me laissais plus faire.

Vous allez me dire normal quand on est traquée par un vampire assoiffé de vengeance, même si nous savons très bien qu'un jour viendra, je ne serai pas sur mes gardes et elle frappera. En plus de cela, elle n'était pas seule, Laurent l'accompagnait. Deux vampires contre une humaine, je ne tiendrai pas les paris. Et les Cullen, je ne vous en parle pas, toujours aucune trace.

Je passais ma dernière nuit dans ce petit hôtel de Paris, j'avais pris la décision de rentrer à Forks. Mais j'étais indécise, devais-je aller voir Jacob pour lui demander de l'aide ?

Après une bonne douche, alors que je m'apprêtais à téléphoner à l'aéroport pour connaître les horaires des vols, j'entendis quelques coups portés à la porte de chambre. Le réceptionniste qui s'excusait de me déranger si tardivement, me tendit une lettre qu'il devait me remettre de toute urgence. Je l'en remerciais et intriguais l'ouvris.

A peine avais-je lu quelques mots que je sautais sur le téléphone et appelais un taxi pour me conduire à l'aéroport. Ceci fait, je rassemblais mes quelques affaires et m'habiller.

Pendant le trajet en taxi, j'avais pris ma décision, j'irai voir Jacob, après tout il ne peut pas laisser des vampires attaquer une humaine, n'est-ce pas son rôle de nous protéger ?!

Une fois installée dans l'avion pour Seattle, je repensais à cette nouvelle lettre reçue de Victoria, plus effrayante et plus sadique, elle décrivait tout ce que j'allais subir.

Je fus réveillée par une hôtesse qui me demandait de remettre ma ceinture, nous étions sur le point d'atterrir. Chose faite, je sautais dans le premier taxi que je trouvais et je lui donnais l'adresse de la maison. Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais dire à Jacob et comment j'allais lui dire.

Le jour était levé depuis un peu plus d'une heure et pourtant le ciel était bien sombre, je décidais de faire un peu le ménage et de prendre une douche avant d'aller le voir. L'horloge de la cuisine indiquée 10h15, je pris donc mon courage à deux mains, les clés de ma Chevrolet et pris la direction de la réserve.

Arrivée devant cette chère petite maison rouge, je ne savais toujours pas ce que ce je devais dire en premier : Bonjour tu vas bien ? ou J'ai besoin de ton …

- **Haaa ! **Plongée dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu Jacob arriver. Il venait d'ouvrir ma porte avec une telle violence que j'aie bien cru ne plus en avoir.

- **Bonjour Jacob, Comment vas-tu ? **Mais pourquoi donc tremble-t-il ainsi ?

- **Que veux-****tu ? Que fais-tu là ?**_**Le message était pourtant clair, tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici, **_me dit-il avec un regard mauvais.

- **Ce que je fais là ? Je suis venue te demander de l'aide, tiens ! J'ai deux …**

- **Je n'en ai rien à faire, pars d'ici et ne reviens jam****ais.**

- **Très bien ! Moi qui pensais que vous deviez nous protéger, protéger les humains de vos ennemis**, **j'ai dû mal comprendre ce passage, **lui dis-je.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je refermais ma voiture et faisait demi-tour pleine de rage et de désillusion.

De nouveau sur les routes, je ne savais où aller, il y avait bien une dernière chose à faire mais elle ne m'enchantait guère. A quoi bon fuir de toute façon, pensai-je, il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer à la maison, j'en ai assez de jouer au chat et à la souris avec elle.

Je pris donc la direction de la maison, et espérais qu'elle vienne assez rapidement et qu'elle en finisse vite.

Quand j'ouvris la porte d'entrée, une personne était tapie dans l'ombre.

Eh bien, elle est plutôt rapide, pensais-je.

Je fis semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu et allait dans la cuisine me préparer un chocolat chaud lorsque j'entendis :

- **Bella** !

Je me figeais sur place en ne m'attendant pas à entendre cette voix.


	2. Chapter 1

**A person can property and discover**

**PDV Bella**

_Bella!_

Il était là devant moi je n'en revenais pas et sans me rendre compte je courus dans ses bras, ses bras froids et durs je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça à quoi je m'entendais, mais à ma plus grande surprise ses bras se refermèrent autour de ma taille,. Je n'en revenais pas il était là devant moi son odeur cette froideur tout était là je sanglotai sans me rendre compte je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prenait, mais durant 3 ans j'attendais ça et il était là me tenant dans ses bras. Nous ne parlions pas savourant ce moment, après quelques minutes je décidai à rompre le silence.

_Je suis contente de te voir. Je vous cherchais il s'est passé tellement de chose en 3 ans je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour, _dis-je tout en restant contre lui sans le regarder je ne pouvais pas croix qu'il se trouvait vraiment ici.

_Nous le savons Bella et tout le monde nous attend à la maison, nous devrions y aller, _dit-il tout en me serrant contre lui et sans que je demande quoi que ce soit je me retrouvai dans ses bras et en train de courir dans les bois enfin lui courait moi j'étais contre son torse et comme on dit s'accrocher au dos d'un vampire pendant qu'il court c'est comme le vélo ça ne s'oublie pas et je souris à ma pensée.

10 minutes plus tard nous nous retrouvâmes devant la maison. Cette maison qui avait tellement de souvenir pour moi, pour nous tous, il me reposa devant les marches du perron, mais je n'eus pas le temps de monter une seule marche qu'une comète noire et blanche me saute dessus me faisant tomber au sol, la surprise passée je ne pus me retenir de rire.

_Bella Bella je suis si heureuse de te revoir tu m'as tellement manquer, je suis tellement désolée d'être partie comme ça sans te dire au revoir mais je ne voulais pas crois-moi. C'est mon idiot de frère qui m'a obligé, il nous a tous obligé de partir, _me dit-elle avec un débit de discussion qui m'aurait étouffée vu qu'elle n'avait pas respirée une seule fois le temps de son monologue ce qui me fit rire, Alice ne changera jamais.

_Moi aussi Alice je suis heureuse de te voir mais là tu m'étouffes, _lui dis-je en souriant elle se releva et m'aida à en faire de même.

Mais je n'eus pas plus le temps de me relever qu'un autre vampire me sauta dessus. Cette fois je fus étonnée de voir Rosalie me prendre dans ses bras, étonnée mais heureuse je la serai moi aussi pendant qu'elle me regardait.

_Je suis heureuse de te revoir Bella et je suis désolée de mon comportement passé, je me suis vraiment mal comportée avec toi, _me dit-elle tout en me tenant dans ses bras j'en avais les larmes aux yeux d'entendre les paroles de Rosalie, cela me touchait énormément.

_Je ne t'en veux pas Rosalie. Je comprends pourquoi tu étais comme ça tu voulais protéger ta famille ce qui était tout à fait légitime, _lui dis-je tout en la serrant contre moi. Elle se détacha de moi quand un autre membre de la famille me sera lui aussi dans ses bras, encore plus étonnée puisque c'était Jasper.

_Bella, je suis désolé, tellement désolé tout ce qui s'est passé était de ma faute. Si j'avais pu me contrôler tu ne te serais pas retrouvée seule. Je suis vraiment navré, pourras-tu un jour me pardonner mon erreur, _me demanda-t-il en sanglotant.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter sa peine je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, lui qui se retenait toujours, se laissait aller à ses émotions. Je le serrai à mon tour dans mes bras passant une main dans ses cheveux je voulais lui enlever sa culpabilité.

Je lui attrapai le visage, le lui relevai et le regardai dans les yeux il avait tellement de remord dans ses prunelles.

_Jasper je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Je ne t'ai jamais tenu pour responsable pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Lui seul est responsable Jasper. Tu es un vampire comme tous les membre de cette famille tu avais du mal à te contrôler. Et je suis qui se rapproche le plus à ton dessert préféré c'est comme si pour moi on me donne un éclair au chocolat et qu'on me demande de le regarder sans y toucher. Tu crois vraiment que je pourrai rester stoïque devant lui non, alors tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Lui il est responsable, lui seul a pris la décision de partir et de vous obliger à le suivre. Toi tu en es aucunement le fautif et je ne t'en voudrai jamais pour ça Jasper, _lui dis-je tout en le serrant encore plus fort dans mes bras étreinte qu'il me retourna puis il me relâcha et là vit mon gros nounours Emmett il me serra tellement fort dans ses gros bras.

_Bella ma petit sœur, je suis tellement heureux de te revoir,_ me dit-il tout en me gardant dans ses pattes d'ours, je lui souriais en retour.

_Moi aussi Emmett je suis heureuse de te voir, _lui dis-je tous en le serrant dans mes bras il me relâcha et Esmée prit sa place, elle m'avait tellement manquée elle aussi, je me blottis dans ses bras réconfortant de mère.

_Bella ma chérie bienvenue à la maison ma grande, _me dit-elle tout en me serrant contre sa poitrine je restai ainsi quelques minutes contre elle.

_Moi aussi Esmée je suis heureuse de vous revoir vous m'avez tellement manqués, _lui dis-je tout en restant contre elle puis elle se décala. Nous nous regardions tous avec un sourire heureux de nous retrouver enfin, quand un bruit venant des arbre me fit me retourner et là une chose rouge et blanche fonça sur Carlisle qui se trouvait juste derrière moi.

_NON, _crie-je tout en courant sur Carlisle, Victoria se retrouve tout à coup devant moi, ma respiration est saccadée en la regardant, elle me regarde elle aussi avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

_Comme c'est mignon, une réunion de famille vous venez sauver votre petite humaine pathétique, _dit-elle tout en regardant les Cullen je serrai les poings je ne supportai de la voir là.

_Victoria cette histoire ne regarde que toi et moi tu veux te venger pour un sale vampire sadique qui ne pensait qu'à lui. Tu crois qu'il tenait à toi mais tu rêves car il ne savait pas ce qu'aimer voulait dire. Tu veux te venger parfait mais tu ne mêles pas ma famille à tout ça, _dis-je tout en la regardant mais je n'ai pas le temps de voir que Rosalie et Alice lui ont sauté dessus, Emmett s'avance lui aussi et lui tient la tête.

_Esmée fait rentrer Bella je ne veux pas qu'elle voit ça, _dit-il tout en regardant Victoria qui avait perdu son sourire.

_Non, _dis-je_, je reste j'ai le droit de voir cette garce mourir. Elle me pourrit la vie depuis 3 ans, j'ai tout perdu c'est de sa faute si mon père est mort elle l'a fait tuer. Elle voulait que je souffre. Elle a joué avec moi, continuai-_je tout en le regardant Emmett soupira, Jasper était devant moi mais un truc qu'aucun n'avaient prévu c'était la présence de Laurent qui en profita pour m'attraper au cou.

_Lâchez-la ou je tue votre précieuse humaine,_dit-il tout en serrant de plus en plus fort mon cou.

Je ne pouvais plus respirer ni même bouger, je voyais tous les Cullen devant moi. Ils grognèrent en même temps, je crus même entendre Carlisle et Esmée faire de même, c'est quelque chose à voir, je n'en revenais pas. Victoria, elle souriait, contente de voir son allié en position de force, je ne supportais pas. Quand tout à coup les loup arrivèrent devant nous. Jacob regarda et grogna, Victoria se pétrifia mais elle était toujours retenue par Rosalie et Alice. Laurent se contracta et lâcha prise. Jasper me sauta dessus et me prit contre lui. Moi je reprenais mon souffle, alors je vis Jacob et Sam sauter sur Laurent. Nous entendîmes des déchirures et des craquements puis plus rien les loup partirent nous laissant là sans nous accorder le moindre regard. Carlisle avait fait un feu et la fumée violette s'envola poussée par le vent. J'entendis alors un autre craquement et vis la tête de Victoria dans les main de Emmett alors que son corps et écartelé par Rosalie, Alice et Esmée c'était inouïe la violence qu'elles pouvaient dégager alors qu'elles semblaient douces et fragiles puis Emmett vint vers moi.

_Bella je crois que ça te revient de droit, de jeter sa tête dans le feu, _me dit-il, oui Emmett ne changera jamais, toujours le même.

Je pris la tête de Victoria et la balance dans les flammes alors que le reste du corps et lancé part Esmée Alice et Rosalie. Carlisle vient près de moi j'étais toujours contre Jasper qui ne m'avait pas lâché me protégeant, Carlisle regarda tout le monde.

_Nous ferions bien de rentrer, nous avons beaucoup de choses a nous raconter,_dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers la maison suivi de Rosalie, Esmée, Emmett et Alice, Jasper resta près de moi et me guida vers la maison nous rentrâmes tous et je les regardai. Ça me semblait étrange de ne pas le voir lui, je regardai tous le monde.

_Je... Question bête mais où est Edward ? _demandai-je à tout le monde, le visage de Carlisle devient plus dur ainsi que celui d'Emmett, Esmée soupira, Alice détourna les yeux et Rosalie, et bien si ses yeux pouvaient tuer tout le monde serait mort, Carlisle soupira.

_Il ne fait plus parti de cette famille il nous a quitté quand nous avons tous décidé de revenir ici il a 6 mois. Nous avons plus de nouvelle de lui depuis tout ce temps, _dit-il je n'en revenais pas Edward les avait quitté.

_Non mais je n'en revient pas, il a laisse sa famille car vous vouliez revenir ici. Mais pour qui il se prend cet égoïste. Il ne pense qu'à lui , _dis-je, j'étais en colère contre lui, pourquoi il avait fait ça, je n'en revenais pas. Plus personne ne parla durant un moment moi j'étais remontée contre Edward.

_Je n'en reviens pas, mais alors pas du tout, vous qui avez tout fait pour lui, jusqu'à le suivre quand monsieur avait décidé qu'il en avait marre de moi. Il n'avait pas le droit j'ai tout perdu par sa faute, toute __une famille ma meilleure amie, un frère, des amis et une mère un père, Mon père, _dis-je sans me rendre compte. _S'il n'avait exigé que vous partiez mon père serait toujours vivant, _dis-je tout en regardant le sol je voulais tout sortir, Carlisle me regarda.

_Bella ça n'aurait rien changer que nous soyons là ou pas, _me dit-il, je relevai la tête et le regardai.

_Si Carlisle ça aurait tout changé. Le médecin me l'a dit. Il m'a dit que si Carlisle Cullen était encore présent dans cette ville mon père aurait pu survive. Il n'avait pas vos connaissance, votre compétence. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était qu'un médecin de petit ville, qu'il n'avait jamais fait ce genre d'opération. Mon père est mort car il n'avait pas le bon médecin, _dis-je tous en lâchant mes larmes. En 3 ans je n'avais jamais pleuré, j'avais tout gardé pour moi ma peine quand ils sont partis cette perte que j'avais vécu quand mon père était mort. Je vis Rosalie et Alice venir près de moi ainsi que Jasper et Emmett qui s'assirent à même le sol, Rosalie me regardait.

_Dis-nous Bella, raconte nous tout ce qu'il s'est passé après notre départ_, me demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Je reniflai et les regardai tous. Emmett avait posé une main sur mon genou, Jasper avait attrapé mon autre main, Alice me tenait contre elle alors que Rosalie me tenait ma main libre et qu'Esmée était derrière moi et me caressait les cheveux, Carlisle, lui était assis en face de nous tous, au moment où j'allais parler une personne rentra.

_Mon petit cœur je suis rentré_, dit-il en venant sur Alice et l'embrassant sur la bouche, là ma bouche forma un « O » j'étais scotchée, Alice me regarda et sourit.

_Bella, je te présent Dimitri mon mari_, me dit-elle en continuant à sourire.

_Ton quoi ? Mais... mais et Jasper. Je suis perdue là, je pensais que toi et Jasper..._ dis-je sans trouver mes mots, je n'en revenais pas Jasper me regarda et sourit.

_C'est bon Bella ne t'en fais pas. Alice et moi savions tous les deux que nous ne passerions pas toute notre éternité ensemble_, me dit-il.

J'étais complètement perdue alors Alice me serra dans ses bras et me regarda pour que je continue mon récit.

_Hé bien après qu'il m'ait quitté, je me suis perdue dans les bois. Je voulais le retrouver, je ne pouvais pas accepter que vous partiez comme ça, car tout ça était incompréhensible pour moi. Mais je ne le trouvai pas et je me suis trop enfoncée dans la foret, c'est Sam de la réserve Quileute qui m'a retrouvée et m'a reconduite chez moi. Mon père a tout fait pour me remonter le moral pendant 4 mois. Je ne voulais plus rien ni parler à personne, j'ai perdu une partie de moi quand il m'a quitté. Après quelque temps je me suis liée d'amitié avec Jacob Black de la réserve nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il était avec moi quand on m'a appris pour mon père. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite mais Jacob m'a clairement fait comprendre que je ne devais plus l'approcher lui et la réserve, que je n'étais plus la bienvenue car je vous connaissais et je traînai avec vous. Pour lui j'étais la fille des sang-froid, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Je voulais savoir et là j'ai su, Jacob était un loup-garou. Je n'en revenais pas, j'ai passé mon diplôme sans parler à personne, je ne voulais voir personne, mon père me manquait, vous me manquiez et étrangement Edward a cessé de me manquer. J'étais passée à autre chose enfin le concernant lui, mais pas pour vous. J'avais le manque de ma deuxième famille. Ma mère m'a appelée pour me dire qu'elle était enceinte, qu'elle allait avoir un autre enfant, une petit fille, je suis allée quelque temps chez elle mais je ne pouvais rester. Victoria était déjà à mes trousses et je ne voulais pas que ma mère soit mêlée à ça donc après la naissance de Claire, ma petite sœur je suis repartie et à partir de là j'ai essayé de vous retrouver. Mais quelques mois plus tard Phil m'a appelé pour me dire que ma mère avait eu un accident de voiture. Elle était morte sur le coup, donc je suis repartie à Jackson ville pour l'enterrement mais ne suis pas restée. Je suis encore partie de ville en ville et il y a quelques jours, j'en ai eu assez de toujours fuir surtout que Victoria m'avait retrouvée et s'amusait avec moi en m'envoyant des lettres, des vidéos des personnes qu'elle tuait et qu'elle faisait souffrir. Je n'en pouvais plus de tout ça donc j'ai décidé d'aller voir Jacob et lui demander son aide mais en arrivant il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas que je compte sur lui donc ma deuxième solutions était de me rendre à Victoria et même Laurent pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute car de toutes façons je n'avais plus personne. Mais en rentrant chez moi je suis tombée nez à nez avec Carlisle et voilà je suis ici maintenant et pour vous que s'est-il passé durant ces 3 ans, _demandai-je tout en les regardant. Je vis Esmée qui sanglotait, Alice qui me serrait dans ses bras, Emmett me tenait le genou, Jasper lui, tenait la main Rosalie qui tenait mon autre main, Carlisle se pinçait l'arête du nez, personne ne parla durant un moment.

Carlisle releva la tête et me regarda.

_Je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as dû traverser Bella. Ce n'est pas ce que nous voulions, crois-moi. Quand Edward nous a demandé de partir c'était pour te laisser à une vie normale sans vampires qui te mettent en danger. Nous n'étions pas tous d'accord avec sa décision, surtout Emmett et Alice qui ne __voulaient pas te laisser. Jasper lui était d'accord car il s'en voulait beaucoup, moi je ne voulais pas aller contre mon fils et Esmée nous a suivi. Nous avons tenu notre promesse durant 2 ans mais Alice ne souriait plus, Emmett avait arrêté ses blagues, Jasper était vraiment mal avec toutes nos émotions. Nous avions tous perdu un membre de notre famille donc i ans j'ai décidé de notre retour à Forks auprès de toi. Edward s'y est opposé, il ne voulait pas que nous revenions mais nous ne l'avons pas écouté. Nous lui avons bien fait comprendre que tu faisais partie de cette famille, surtout que pour Alice tout cela était invivable. Elle avait toujours des visions de toi dans une ville différente, elle ne pouvait plus te suivre elle en avait mal à la tête. Puis il y a deux jour elle t'a vu ici à Forks donc je me suis rendu chez toi car elle avait aussi vu que Victoria t'attaquait quand tu rentrais chez toi. Quand à Edward il a décidé de partir de son côté en nous disant que nous ne serions plus sa famille si nous revenions ici. Tu peux te douter qu'il s'est une vrai tête de mule. Il préférait se morfondre que de voir la vérité en face mais il a aussi beaucoup changer en 2 ans. Il n'est plus le même, il y a quelque temps Jasper et Emmett l'ont revu avec une jeune femme vampire végétarienne. Ils avaient l'air très proche. Je suis désolé Bella de te dire ça, _me dit-il, je le regardai mais étonnamment ça ne me faisait rien de savoir qu'il avait quelqu'un je souris simplement tout le monde me regarda Alice me souris en retour.

_Alors Bella si tu veux bien m'écouter je vais te donner mon point de vue, me dit Alice. Quand nous avons quitté Forks, je n'avais plus goût à rien même pas pour le shopping. J'avais perdu ma meilleure amie et je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Jasper et moi nous nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre. Pas à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé non ça c'est fait comme ça et je voulais prendre l'air. Je suis allée en Italie avec Rosalie et Esmée et là-bas j'ai rencontré Dimitri qui lui faisait parti des gardes des Volturi. Nous nous sommes vite très bien entendus et avec le temps nous avons fini par nous mettre ensemble. Je ne savait pas comment Jasper allait réagir à ça mais il l'a très bien pris en me disant que pour lui j'étais devenue comme sa petite sœur. Ça m'a réchauffé le cœur puis après ça Carlisle a décidé de revenir et voilà nous sommes là et nous t'avons retrouvé et crois-moi des virées shopping nous allons en faire,_me dit-elle en frappant dans ses mains. Tout le monde rigola moi la première, j'étais heureuse de tous les revoir enfin, puis Emmett se retourna sur moi avec un sourire.

_Dis-moi Bella tu as bien changé durant ces 3 ans, _dit-il tout en me regardant oui j'avais changé.

_Bien oui Emmett je suis atteinte d'une très grave maladie et elle ne se soigne pas. Du moins il n'y a pas de remèdes contre celle-ci car j'ai la maladie de l'ours qui se prend pour un clown, mais aussi la maladie du lutin électrique, mais je crois que la meilleure et sa Jessica Stanley vous le dira elle n'a pas aimé. Je suis aussi hargneuse que Rosalie sans compter que d'après elle, je suis aussi triste de Jasper. Est-ce que c'est grave docteur, dis-je _en regardent Carlisle tout le monde se mit à rire à ce que je venais de dire quand Emmett me regarda avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

_Un Ours qui a mangé un clown, qui traites-tu de clown et d'ours toi dis-moi _, me demanda-t-il avec son air moqueur.

_Emmett arrête, tu me fais peur_, _au fait non c'est bien toi l'ours mangeur de clown et tous seront d'accord avec moi_, dis-je en souriant tout le monde rigola même Emmett.

Je me sentais bien, à ma place quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Edward. Il regarda tout le monde quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, sa mâchoire se crispa, la mienne aussi je le regardai et étrangement ça ne me faisait vraiment plus rien de le voir, il regarda son père.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici. Je vous avais bien dit de ne pas l'approcher_, dit-il entre ses dents, je me levai alors et le regardai sans laisser le temps à personne de lui répondre, je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et lui dis-je en le regardant.

_HÉ QUI TE DONNE LE DROIT DE DIRE QUI PEUT ME FREQUENTER ET QUI NE LE PEUT PAS EDWARD_, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. _Tu as perdu ce droit le jour où tu m'a quitté si Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper, Alice Rosalie, Emmett et Dimitri veulent me voir il n'y a que moi qui est le droit de dire si oui ou non je le veux et figure-toi que je le veux tu n'a rien a dire la dessus_, lui dis-je tous me regardaient, ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes tellement il était en colère.

_J'ai fait ça pour ton bien Bella, tu as oublié ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu es venue ici. Jasper a failli te tuer Bella, tu n'es pas dans ton monde avec nous_, me dit-il, je le regardai et m'avançai sur lui et le pointant du doigt.

_Qui te permet de parler à la place de l'un de nous, quand toi même tu as décidé que tu ne voulais plus de cette famille car ils revenaient vers moi. Dis-moi Edward qui te donne le droit de prendre toutes les décisions, personne. Tu as décidé alors tout le monde doit se plier à ta propre volonté ne compte pas sur moi pour m'éloigner de cette famille car tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis_, lui dis-je. Je n'avais pas vue que les autres s'étaient rapprochés de moi pendant que je parlai.

_Ni moi_, dit Rosalie en le regardant dans les yeux.

_Moi non plus je reste auprès de Bella_, lâcha à son tour Alice en me prenant la main.

_Tu ne m'éloigneras plus de ma petite sœur_, lui cracha Emmett en posant ses deux main sur mes épaules.

_Je ne partirai plus loin de ma fille_, lui lâcha Esmée sur un ton doux.

_Je ne laisserai plus Bella seule_, continua Jasper en se positionnant sur ma droite et en posant une main sur ma taille, Carlisle n'avait encore rien dit jusque là, je savais que pour lui s'était difficile car Edward était son premier fils.

_Edward tu seras toujours bienvenu dans la famille tu seras toujours mon fils, mais tu dois arrêter ton obsession sur la sécurité de Bella car elle est plus en sécurité avec nous que sans nous. Tu l'a faite rentrer dans notre monde tu ne peux l'enlever comme ça il est trop tard. Bella a déjà assez souffert pendant ces 3 dernières années. Nous ne la laisserons plus seule, dit il en regardant Edward_, j'avais vu la jeune fille près d'Edward elle n'avait rien dit, elle était petit brune, elle avait un visage en forme de cœur.

_Bien, comme je vois que je ne vous ferais pas changé d'avis. Je n'ai plus rien à dire, vous avez tous décidé en votre âme et conscience. Je n'ai plus qu'à me plier à votre jugement_, dit-il las, je m'en voulais un peu de le voir ainsi.

_Edward je sais qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses et que nous ne pouvons pas revenir sur le passé mais pourrions-nous devenir amis, _lui demandai-je tout en le regardant, il me regarda à son tour et s'avança vers moi et me prit contre lui.

_Je serai heureux d'être ton ami Bella. Tu as toujours était très importante pour moi et tu le seras toujours, _me répondit-il je souris à ses paroles voyant tous les autres sourire aussi heureux de retrouver un fils, un frère, Edward se décolla de moi et regarda la jeune fille près de lui.

_Je voudrais vous présenter Molly nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble à parler et comment dire..._, annonça-t-il complètement perdu nous le regardions tous avec un sourire le laissant dans sa détresse, nous avions tous envie rire alors je décidai de l'embêter un petit peu.

_Oui mais encore_, dis-je très sérieusement retenant un fou rire.

Le plus dur ce devait être pour Jasper qui ressentait l'euphorie de tout le monde. Je le voyais serrer la mâchoire pour se retenir de rire. Je me tournai vers Edward qui lui s'il avait pu il serait devenu tout rouge, nous le regardions tous. Je voulais vraiment le mettre mal à l'aise.

_Alors Edward tu vas nous dire car la pauvre Molly doit se sentir mal là. Moi à sa place je n'aurait pas aimé que tu sois si hésitant_, dis-je tout en le fixant.

Tout le monde se retenait de rire mais croyez-moi quand je vous dis que si les vampires pouvaient avoir des larmes j'en aurais eu 7 derrière moi qui seraient en train de le faire tellement ils avaient du mal à se retenir de rire, surtout Jasper. Edward lui était encore plus perdu et regardait Molly complètement désolé mais tous savaient qui le mettait mal à l'aise c'était moi, ce qui me faisais bien rire.

_Edward je sais que tu as l'éternité devant toi mais moi pas encore alors dépêche-toi_, dis-je encore une fois mais cette fois-ci ce fut trop pour Jasper qui rigola à gorge déployée et croyez-moi c'était la première fois que je le voyais rire et il était vraiment beau, Alice suivie pour enfin être rejoint par toute la famille et moi comprise. Nous étions tous écroulés de rire, même Molly rigolait, Edward lui était resté raide comme un I je le regardai.

_Edward c'est bon il a prescription pour nous j'ai fait un croix sur toi il a déjà longtemps alors si tu es avec Molly je ne vois pas où est le problème, _lui dis-je tout en rigolent je n'en pouvais plus, Edward me regarda choqué.

_Dit c'est moi ou il y a quelque chose de pas net chez elle,_ dit-il en me pointant du doigt_, depuis quand Emmett est entré dans le corps de Bella_, demanda-t-il choqué.

À ce moment là nous n'en pouvions plus, Jasper était carrément couché sur le sol ainsi qu'Emmett et j'avais peur pour la maison car avec leurs rires les fondations tremblées. Rosalie se retenait à Esmée et Alice à Dimitri qui lui se retenait au canapé, Molly se tenait à un pilier. Nous étions tous écroulés de rire Emmett donna une explication à Edward.

_Ça mon cher petit frère c'est la maladie qu'à contractée Bella. Elle est un mélange de nous tous. Crois-moi elle vient de nous faire la démonstration d'une Rosalie en colère avec un soupçon de la sagesse de Carlisle et la bonté d'Esmée. Attends elle ne nous a pas encore fait Jasper, Alice et toi_, dit-il je rigolai encore plus et cette fois Edward nous suivit dans notre hilarité. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas rigolé comme ça. Ça me faisait du bien de tous les avoir retrouvé et de les avoir autour de moi. Je rigolais tellement que je me retrouvai sur le sol à rire à gorge déployée, nous nous reprîmes tous quand mon téléphone sonna, je décrochai.

**Allô.**

**Bella Swan ?**

**Elle même.**

**Je suis la tante de Phil votre beau-père. Mademoiselle je suis vraiment désolée de vous apprendre cela mais Phil vient de décéder suite à une crise cardiaque. Il vous a laisser la garde de votre sœur Claire je vous contacte...**

À partir de là je n'écoutai plus tout le monde était autour de moi, Carlisle prit le téléphone. Je ne pouvais plus parler mes larmes vinrent glisser sur mes joues. Phil était mort et je me retrouvai avec une petite fille à charge, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire. Rosalie fut rapidement près de moi avec Alice, Edward me prit contre lui. Ça faisait mal je n'avais plus personne d'humain en vie, toute ma famille était morte. Tout ce qui me restait, c'était les Cullen mais ça me faisait quand même mal. Je n'entendais plus rien autour de moi qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir. J'étais seule, je sanglotai dans les bras de mon ex petit ami qui était devenu mon ami. Après un moment Carlisle me rendit mon téléphone, tous me regardaient, je me séparai d'Edward et allais m'assoir sur le canapé. Alice me suivit ainsi qu'Esmée, je restais là toujours sans rien dire j'étais complètement perdue.

_Comment je vais faire, je n'ai pas de travail. Je ne pourrais jamais élever une enfant de plus Claire me connait à peine_, dis-je les yeux rivés dans le vide, Rosalie s'accroupit devant moi.

_Bella nous serons tous là avec toi, nous t'aiderons, elle sera chouchoutée cette petite_, me dit Rosalie, Carlisle me regarda.

_En ce qui concerne l'argent Bella tu fais partie de la famille et nous serons heureux de t'aider financièrement_, me dit-il.

_Non Carlisle je ne peux pas accepter vous faites déjà tellement pour moi_, dis-je complètement sonnée.

_Bella ce n'est pas discutable,_ me dit il et vula tête qu'il faisait , je préférai me taire.

_Je me suis arrangé pour que la petite arrive la semaine prochaine_, me dit-il, Alice se leva d'un bon.

_UNE SEMAINE mais Carlisle je n'aurai jamais le temps de leur faire une chambre à chacune en moins d'une semaine c'est trop court_, dit-elle en faisant les 100 pas dans la maison, je regardai Alice et soupirai.

_Alice je te ferais remarquer que j'ai une maison où elle aura une chambre, _lui dis-je tout en la regardant.

_Il n'en est pas question Bella tu restes ici avec nous et puis tu peux louer la maison ça te fera un peu d'argent et ce n'est là non plus discutable_, et voilà le petit Lutin Électrique était de retour.

_Qui lui a donné sa dose d'alcaline_, demandai-je en regardant les autre, Emmett rigolait, quand aux autres ils souriaient quand à Alice elle boudait dans son coin ce qui me fit sourire.

_Ah qu'est-ce que je ferai sans vous_, dis-je tous en les regardant à tour de rôle.

Et là sans que je m'y attende, je me retrouvais sous 7 Cullen, je ne pus que rire malgré les mauvaises nouvelles. Nous faisions vraiment une drôle de famille là tous ensemble.

Tout le monde se releva. Edward retourna auprès de Molly qui était restée dans son coin et je remarquai que personne ne lui avait parlé. Je ne voulais pas me mêler de ça, de toute façon, ça ne me regardait pas et puis je me voyais mal, moi l'ex petit amie humaine de son petit ami, venir lui parler. Jasper me regardait, lui aussi devait se sentir étrange surtout qu'il vivait dans la même maison que son ex femme et avec son nouveau mari. Nous étions tous là mais il avait des nouveaux, nous allions devoir apprendre à nous connaître mais je suis heureuse pour Edward, qu'il ait trouvé le bonheur.

Edward regardait étrangement Jasper qui lui était à mes pied. J'avais pris une décision, je voulais revoir le sourire sur le visage de Jasper alors j'allais tout faire pour ça. Je commençai à fatiguer, il faut dire aussi que cette journée a été riche en rebondissement.

_Bon je crois que je vais rentrer, il se fait tard_, dis-je en me levant, Alice et Rosalie se postèrent devant moi l'air mauvais.

_OK quoi encore ne me regardez pas comme ça. Vous savez que vous êtes flippantes là toutes les deux_, dis-je en les regardant, tout comme elles le faisaient envers moi.

_Tu ne vas nulle part tu ne quittes plus cette maison_, dirent-elles toutes les deux d'une même voix.

_Super je suis séquestrée par des vampires_, dis-je en les regardant, Edward vint près de moi et regarda Alice.

_Alice tu as une chambre en moins à faire, je donne ma chambre à Bella. Je sais qu'elle te plaît, je prendre l'une des chambres d'amis avec Molly_, dit-il je le regardai étonnée.

_Tu me donnes ta chambre ?_ lui demandai-je.

_Oui elle est trop petite pour deux personnes_, me dit-il ok je n'allais pas rechigner sur ça, je lui souris.

_Merci Edward_, lui dis-je avec une sourire.

_De rien Bella_, me dit-il avec son légendaire sourire en coin, je retournai dans le salon et regardai Rosalie et Alice.

_Bon les gardiennes de prison j'ai quand même le droit de manger ou ça aussi ça m'est interdit,_ demandai-je en les regardant avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, là elles perdirent leur sérieux et devinrent livides tout le monde rigola.

_Ok j'ai compris, je vais le faire moi même_, dis-je tout en continuant de sourire.

Je me lève, Esmée me suivit dans la cuisine où je me préparai des pâtes à la bolognaise miam je commençai à manger alors qu'Esmée restait près de moi.

_C'est bon de t'avoir ici Bella, tu comptes tellement pour nous tous, et tu as très bien réagi avec Edward. tu ne ressens vraiment plus rien pour lui_, me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire bien veillant sur moi, je me retournai vers elle avec un sourire.

_Non Esmée, c'est du passé pour moi quand il m'a quitté ça m'a fait mal, très mal mais le temps a cicatrisé les blessures et j'ai relativisé. Il a le droit au bonheur que ce soit avec moi ou une autre. Temps qu'il est heureux c'est tout ce qui compte. Je trouverai aussi ma moitié un jour ou l'autre. Edward m'a simplement montré que l'amour est beau et qu'il existe bien_, lui dis-je.

_Tu as grandi Bella, c'est vrai quand tu dis qu'un peu de nous tous était en toi. Mais tu as aussi ta personnalité à toi, tu as toujours étais quelqu'un de réfléchie_, me dit-elle je lui souriais de bon cœur.

Puis nous quittâmes le cuisine, je commençai réellement à fatiguer. Alice m'attendait dans les escaliers avec ma valise et monta avec moi dans ma nouvelle chambre. Je n'en revenais pas, j'allais vraiment vivre avec eux enfin mon rêve devenait réalité. Je rentrai dans la chambre où se trouvait déjà un lit mais sinon rien n'avait changé. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour moi mais comment allais-je faire avec une petite fille..


	3. Chapter 2

Rivalries and explanations

PDV:Bella Swan

Cela faisait deux semaine que je me trouve cher les Cullen, Claire était arrivée la semaine dernière. Alice lui avait fait une magnifique chambre, elle était toute rose avec du blanc avec un lit, des jeux. Alice avait fait la totale, elle lui avait même fait un dressing aussi grand que le mien elle lui avait acheté plein de vêtement et bien sur tout le monde était gaga d'elle, elle avait plié tout le monde à ses volontés.

Nous étions lundi. Je dois me rendre au jardin d'enfant pour inscrire Claire. Esmée ma proposer de m'accompagner tout comme Rosalie et Alice. Je rigolai car elles se chamaillaient pour savoir qui viendrait avec moi. Pour arrêter leur chamaillerie j'ai demandé à Claire de choisir qui aller venir et contre toute attente elle a choisi Jasper. Et là encore Rosalie et Alice avaient dit que Jasper avait triché en utilisant son don ça m'a fait encore plus rire. Ils étaient impossibles tout le monde voulait jouer avec Claire. Vous allez me dire ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants donc Claire était un soleil pour eux et je l'ai laissé dans leur plaisir. Claire était heureuse c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Je me décidai à descendre car il allait être l'heure de partir j'arrive dans la salon où se trouve Jasper qui nous attend pour nous conduire. Je me dirige dans le cuisine où je vois Claire avec Esmée et je peux empêcher mon sourire car Claire avait la bouche barbouillée de confiture. Esmée me vit arriver et me sert un café elle sait que je ne mangeai pas le matin mais je voulais que Claire est une bonne alimentation, Claire me regarde.

_Ella regarde manger zou moi_, dit-elle, les mains trempant dans le pot de confiture et elle lécha ses petits doigts.

_Oui je vois ça mais tu vas aller te laver les main car nous partons bientôt et Jasper nous attend_, lui di-je, à ce moment là Rosalie se matérialisa dans la cuisine et prit avec elle Claire et la monta à l'étage pour la changer. Pratique de vivre avec des vampire tout fait à vitesse grand "V" ce qui et fort utile. Pendant que je finissais mon café Claire était dans les bras d'Edward, il était près de son piano. Alors que Claire tapait sur les touches au hasard qui me fit bien rire car Claire était la seule qui pouvait poser ses mains sur son précieux piano.

_Ella regarde moi joue avec Egard_, dit-en tapant plus fort sur les touches.

Aïe pauvres oreilles et encore je plains les 9 vampires de la maison qui entendent mieux que nous. Justement à ce moment là Emmett arrive et Claire rigole toujours bien avec lui, il ne manque pas de la faire rire en poussent un grognement qui devrait lui fait peur mais non elle rigole encore plus. On dis qu'il faisait des bruits avec sa bouche enfin c'est ce que nous lui avons dit car on ne voulait pas qu'elle connaisse la vérité pour le moment. Je voulais qu'elle garde ce côté enfant sans savoir ce qu'ils étaient tous réellement.

_Oui ma puce c'est bien mais nous devons partir_, lui dit-je.

Pendant qu'Alice arrive avec un petit sac rose, elle va dans la cuisine et revient vite. Elle me donne le petit sac et s'assied dans la canapé avec Démétri, Jasper se lève ensuite et je regarde Claire qui ne quitte pas le piano.

_Claire tu es prête, nous devons partir, tu joueras avec Edward tout à_ _l'heure, _dit-il tout lui en souriant, elle se relève et fait un bisou à Edward et vient près de moi.

_Tu fais un bisou aux autres aussi_, lui dit-je tout en la regarde, elle sourit et court dans la maison elle va sur Emmett et le regarde.

_Memett je pars bizou vite, Ella zattent, dit_-elle en courant sur lui, Emmett la rattrape au vol et lui fait un câlin et un bisou et la repose, elle repart aux pas de course et va sur Rosalie.

_Lilie bizou bizou, continue-t-elle _tout en allant dans ses bras, Rosalie lui fait un câlin et elle la repose. Elle va ensuite à Alice et lui saute dans les bras et lui fait un bisou tout comme à Démétri elle fait un câlin à Esmée et Edward, Molly puis elle regarde et va dans les escaliers et regarde en haut.

_Alisle bizou ze part vite, _crie-t-elle, deux secondes plus tard Carlisle et en bas et près de ma sœur qui se retrouve à présent dans ses bras et lui fait un bisou sur le joue et la repose, je souris car elle s'entend avec tout le monde elle va près de Jasper et le regarde.

_Casper aux bras, dit_-elle tout en tendant les bras vers lui.

Jasper sourit et la prend dans dans ses bras, je souris aussi car nous formons une vraie famille. Nous sortons,Jasper, Claire et moi tout le monde et sur le pas de la porte. Jasper attache Claire dans le siège auto, je monte côté passager tandis que Jasper passe derrière le volant et met la voiture en route.

Nous prenons la route sans parler il y avait un silence paisible entre nous. Claire regarde ce qu'il se passe part la fenêtre 20 minutes plus tard nous nous trouvons devant le jardin d'enfant. Je descends de la voiture, Jasper détache Claire et la prend dans ses bras alors que je prend son sac tous les parent présents nous regarde. Bien sûr ils doivent se dire que nous sommes trop jeunes pour avoir une enfant de cet âge et dans une petit ville les ragots vont bon train, d'ici quelques jours toute la ville sera au courant. Mais je m'en moque après tout je fais ce que je veux, ça ne les regarde pas. Je rentre avec Jasper qui avait toujours Claire dans les bras et me dirige dans les couloirs pour me rendre dans le bureau de la secrétaire.

_Bonjour désolée de vous déranger, je viens pour une inscription,_dis-je tout en regardant la secrétaire qui avait les cheveux blonds, un air hautain. Elle me dévisage et puis sourit en voyant Jasper. Je soupire, les humains ne changeront jamais pauvre Jasper qui devait ressentir les émotions de cette femme.

_Madame serait-il possible de faire une inscription_, demandai-je alors qu'elle ne quittait pas Jasper des yeux.

Je le vois se tendre encore plus et encore il ne ressent que ses émotions, imaginez qu'il puisse lire dans ses pensées. Je soupire de nouveau car elle ne me regarde même pas comme si je n'étais même pas là, je regarde Jasper et lui parle tout bas pour qu'il m'entende.

_Ne fais pas attention à ce que je vais dire et surtout ne rigole pas,_dit-je,

il me regarde en levant un sourcil je lui souris et regarde la jeune femme devant moi.

_Allô_ _madame mon mari et moi n'avons pas toute l'éternité devant nous et nous aimerions que notre fille soit inscrite avant qu'elle ne soit en âge d'aller à l'université, _dit-je.

Là contre toute attente elle me regarde enfin avec des yeux qui me lancent des éclairs, ce que je pouvais comprendre quand on voit Jasper. Ce regarde disait en même temps quelle chance, je réprimai alors un rire tout comme Jasper.

_Oui madame voilà_ _comment s'appelle l'enfant quel âge a-t-elle ? _demande-t-elle je lui donnai tous les renseignements dont elle avait besoin et en dix minutes Claire était inscrite.

Elle me dit qu'elle pouvait commencer aujourd'hui et nous expliqua où se trouvait la classe. Nous sortîmes tous les deux avec Jasper et nous éclations de rire, il me regarde tous en se reprenant.

_Franchement la Bella tu y as été fort. Le coup du « mon mari et moi»et«notre fille»ses émotions sont passées du désir à_ _la frustration en un éclair. J'étais complétement surpris comment peut-on passer d'une émotion à_ _une autre, _dit-il tout en me regardant.

Je lui souris c'est vrai que j'y avais été fort avec le coup que nous étions mariés. Nous avancions dans les couloirs Claire était toujours dans les bras de Jasper. Nous arrivâmes devant la salle et Claire nous regarda, je lui souris.

_Alors ma puce tu vas être sage avec ta maîtresse et te faire beaucoup d'amis. Je viendrais te chercher tout à_ _l'heure. Tu vas être grande n'est-ce pas ? _demandai-je en la regardant.

Alors qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de Jasper, elle s'agrippa à son cou, elle reniflait déjà, je me doutai que ça ne serait pas facile, je regarde Jasper et même si je lui avais demandé de ne pas utiliser son don sur elle, il comprend mon regarde et regarde Claire, il se raidit d'un coup et me regarde.

_Bella je ne peux pas, je n'arrive à capter ses émotions. ça ne met jamais arrivé_ _avant, en y réfléchissant c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais rien ressenti venant d'elle, _dit-il.

Alors là franchement je n'en revenais pas entre moi qui peux garde mes pensées pour moi et Claire qui peut garde ses émotions secrètes nous faisons bien la paire, pauvre Jasper il avait l'air perdu. À non on dirait qu'il s'en veut de ne pouvoir rien faire, je regarde Claire qui était toujours accrochée à Jasper et lui souris.

_Claire n'est pas peur tu vas voir tu vas t'amuser d'accord._

_Voui mais si tu reviens pas que tu fasses comme papa ou maman veux pas être seule moi._

_Claire tu ne seras jamais seule et je te promets que je serai là_ _quand tu verras la petite aiguille sur le 3 et la grande sur le 12. Tu rentreras avec Emmett et moi et nous irons manger une glace ok. Emmett te l'a promis, _expliquai-je tout en lui souriant.

Elle me regarde, nous sourit et desserra ses mains de Jasper, il la déposa sur le sol je lui donne son sac et elle rentra dans la classe, après nous avoir fait un bisou à chacun.

Jasper et moi nous retournons sur le parking où était garée sa voiture une Audi R8. Nous montons dans la voiture sous les regards des autres parents mais nous n'y prêtons pas attention. Nous ne parlons pas sur le chemin du retour, arrivés près du chemin de la maison Jasper s'arrête et regarde au loin dans les bois.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _dit-il tout en sortant de la voiture je fais de même et regarde mais je ne vois rien, je reporte mon regard sur Jasper.

_Qui a-t-il ? Je ne vois rien Jasper qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, _demandai-je, il reporte son attention sur moi.

_Il a un feu, on a tué_ _un vampire pas loin de la frontière entre la réserve et notre territoire ce n'est pas normal. Pourquoi les loups ont tué_ _un vampire nous n'avons pas senti d'autres vampires à_ _part notre famille, _dit-il.

_Jasper, rentrons ça n'est peut-être rien. Il avait sûrement un vampire que vous n'avez certainement pas pu voir venir et qui était sur les terre des loups, _dit-je.

Nous remontons en voiture, il prend le chemin qui mène à la maison. Arrivés dans le garage nous descendons, et nous rentrons dans la maison. Jasper était toujours préoccupé par ce qu'il avait vu. Tout le monde est là sauf Molly. Je regarde Edward.

_Où_ _est Molly ? _Demandai-je, il me regarde surpris par ma question et me répond comme si c'était évident.

_Partit chasser pourquoi cette question, _demande-t-il, je me fige tout comme Jasper.

Nous nous regardons et là tout devient clair. Molly ne savait pas pour le traité et les limites des territoires. Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça, mais après tout, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. Edward devait avoir lu les pensées de Jasper car il grognait fortement et il était près à foncer, je pouvais comprendre.

Je regarde Edward dans les yeux.

_Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi Edward nous devons parler avec les loups. J'appelle Jacob et lui donne rendez-vous chez Charlie c'est un territoire assez neutre pour tout le monde, dis_-je il me regarde et incline la tête mais les autres ne comprenaient pas et pendant que je téléphonai Jasper leur explique tout. Jacob accepta la réticence devenir avec les autres de la meute chez mon père vu que la maison était encore vide en même pas une heure nous étions tous au rendez-vous. Nous attendions les Quileute, 5 minutes plus tard ils étaient tous là. J'ouvre la porte et les laisse entrer je me place derrière Carlisle près d'Edward tout le monde était tendu, Carlisle s'avança d'un pas Sam fit de même.

_Mon fils m'a rapporté_ _qu'il avait senti un feu près de nos frontières. L'un des notre était sortie chasser, une fille la petite amie d'Edward, elle ne connaissait pas encore les limites. Je vous la décris. Elle est brune à_ _peu près la même taille que Bella,_ dit-il tout en regardant les loups, tout le monde dans la meute se fige Sam soupire.

_Nous ne savions pas,_ _nous avons juste vu une femelle de votre race. Nous ne connaissions pas son odeur, nous ne l'avions jamais vu, nous devions protéger notre peuple. Jacob et Paul l'ont poursuivi et l'ont attrapé_ _avant qu'elle ne dépasse les frontières et... l'ont tué. Nous..._

Il n'a pas le temps de finir qu'Edward grogne ce qui me fait sursauter, tout le monde dans notre famille s'était figé, ils ne disaient rien. Sam était confus mais quand je regardai les autres, Jacob avait le sourire et Paul aussi fiers de se qu'ils avaient fait. J'avais les larmes aux yeux comment pouvait-ils. Qu'avait-on fait de mon ancien meilleur ami je secouai la tête, j'avais mal pour Edward et lui pris la main, il avait un regard tellement triste, je regarde Carlisle qui lui regarde Edward, soupire et incline la tête.

_Bien avec l'accord de mon fils Edward et aussi pour ne pas faire de peine à_ _Bella car elle tient encore à_ _son ami Jacob. Nous ne demanderons pas vengeance mais nous émettons une condition et cette condition est que si un jour Bella demande de faire totalement partie de notre famille comme elle le souhaitait par le passé_ _en devenant un vampire. Vous ne réclamerez aucun guerre pour sa transformation car vous nous avez pris un membre de notre famille et nous ne tuerons personne vu que ça sera la décision de Bella, _Carlisle en me regardant pour savoir si j'étais d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire, j'incline la tête car je voulais toujours devenir un vampire un jour peut-être pas tout de suite il avait Claire, mais je le voulais toujours. Jacob lui releva la tête et fusilla du regard Carlisle.

_NON pas question que vous la changiez en sangsue,dit_-il tout en le pointa du doigt. S'en fut trop je m'avançai vers lui et me plaçai devant Carlisle qui posa une main sur ma taille.

_DE QUEL DROIT TU TE PERMAIS DE DIRE NON JACOB BLACK TU M'AS LAISSÉ_ _TOMBER ALORS QUE J'AVAIS LE PLUS BESOIN DE MON MEILLEUR AMI. PARCE QUE JE CONSIDÉRAIS LES CULLEN COMME MA FAMILLE. ÇA SERA MON CHOIX JACOB ET TU N'AS AUCUN DROIT DE T'Y OPPOSER OU JE LAISSE EDWARD TE REGLER TON COMPTE COMME TU LE MÉRITES APRÈS CE QUE TU AS FAIT À_ _MA SOEUR_, lui hurlai-je dessus tout en le regarde dans les yeux.

Tout le monde dans la pièce s'était figé je me pinçai l'arête du nez, je n'en revenais pas qu'il avait tous peur de s'opposer à lui alors qu'il avait tué Molly. Il me regardait et tous les loups s'étaient eux aussi figés après ce que j'avais dit. Jacob me regardait complètement perdu et se recula, Sam le regarda et soupira, Carlisle me fixa et me déplaça derrière lui.

_Bien je crois que tout a été_ _dit. Nous acceptons votre demande, elle n'est pas cher payée après ce que nous avons fait. Je suis encore désolé_ _pour tout ça et le malentendu qu'il y a eu. Je vaudrais aussi demander que si un nouveau membre vient faire parti de votre famille de nous le ou la présenter pour que nous puissions le sentir et le reconnaître,dit _Sam tout en regarde Carlisle, moi j'avais repris la main d'Edward qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, Carlisle observa Sam.

_Bien je crois que nous avons tout dit et il sera fait comme vous le demandez si un nouveau membre vient rejoindre notre famille nous vous le présenterons. Tant qu'on est ici je voudrais vous dire que des personnes, que nous connaissons, vont venir nous voir ce sont les Denali. Ils sont 5, 4 femmes et 1 homme, ils passeront sûrement par votre réserve vu qu'ils viennent d'Alaska donc n'attaquez pas. Si vous sentez des vampires passer,dit, _Carlisle.

Sam inclina la tête puis il partit avec le reste de la meute, Jacob me regarda mais je ne lui prêtai aucune attention je ne le reconnaissais plus, il n'était plus mon ami pour moi il était devenu un étranger. Il soupira et sortit de la maison, Carlisle regarda Edward et posa une main sur son épaule.

_Tu as bien réagi mon fils merci de ne pas avoir déclenché_ _de guerre, dit_-il.

_De rien Carlisle je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Bella même si elle est en colére, elle tient beaucoup à_ _Jacob et je ne peux pas tuer une personne à_ _laquelle elle tient._

_Tu parles c'est juste un toutou à_ _son Sam, qui écoute tout ce qu'il dit et qui laisse tomber son amie quand elle a besoin de lui. Je n'ai plus rien a fait de lui qu'il reste avec ces chiens._

_Bella, _m'appela Edward je tournai la tête vers lui, _tu dis ça sous la colère mais au fond de toi Jacob aura toujours une place, _dit-il, je ne répondis rien car si non nous serions encore ici dans 10 ans.

Moi je ne voulais plus voir Jacob point, Emmett qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici ouvrit la bouche pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_N'empêche que Bella a bien copié_ _Edward, le coup de se pincer le nez j'ai bien cru qu'elle était possédée par Edward c'était trop fort, lâcha-t-il._

Tout le monde le regardait alors il éclata de rire nous soupirons tous en même temps, Emmett restera Emmett. Nous sortons tous de la maison Jasper me prend sur son dos et nous repartons pour la villa. Nous rentrons Jasper me posa je vais dans le salon alors qu'Edward monta dans sa chambre. Jasper était près de moi et me regardait alors que je lisais un livre, je me demandai ce qu'il me voulait, certainement me dire quelque chose mais il ne disait rien et sans le regarder je souris.

_Tu vas lâcher le morceau ou tu veux attendre 100 ans pour me dire ce que tu veux me dire, _demandai-je, alors qu'il se passa une main dans les cheveux et croyez-moi s'il n'était pas un vampire il serait rouge de honte et pas besoin d'être empathe pour le savoir.

_Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? _Demanda-t-il l'innocence incarnée je ne le regardai toujours pas et je rentrai dans son jeu.

_Pas besoin d'être un empathe pour savoir que tu veux me demander quelque chose, c'est écrit en grand sur ton front._

_Bon ok t'as gagné, voilà_ _comment te dire tu sais le clan qui doit venir les Denali et bien voilà_ _depuis que je suis seul il a une des filles, Kate elle me fait la coure si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_Heu oui je vois trés bien ce que tu veux dire Jasper mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu veux me demander._

_Bon ok voilà, je voudrais que tu lui fasses croire que toi et moi nous sommes plus que des amis. S'il te plaît tu me rendrais un fier service et je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas pour les 50 ans avenir, _dit-il suppliant, je me retins de rire car c'est une première, Jasper qui me demande de l'aider, mais en même temps Alice pourrait se sentir mal, justement en parlent d'elle la voilà.

_Ça ne me dérange absolument pas que tu le fasses Bella. En plus j'ai vu ce que ça va donner et c'est a en mourir de rire et ça lui fermera le bec à_ _cette blonde, dit_-elle sur un ton hargneux et bien Alice ne l'aime pas et pourquoi ? Bon arrête avec tes questions et réponds à ce pauvre Jasper qui ne va plus avoir de cheveux.

_Ok je le fais pour te rendre service mais si elle me tue ou me mord tu seras le seul responsable car je ne ferai pas le poids contre._

_Je te protègerai et ne te quitterai pas promis. Je serais toujours près de toi, _dit-il avec un grand sourire je le lui rendis puis je retournai à ma lecture à ce moment là Rosalie descendit et me regarda.

_Oui Rose, tu veux me demander quelque chose._

_Bien en fait je voulais te demander si je pouvais aller chercher Claire avec Emmett ?_

_Bien sûr que tu peux aller à_ _ma place. De toute façon j'ai mis tous les membres de la famille comme personne pouvant prendre Claire il n'y a pas de problème._

_Merci Bella tu es un amour._

_De rien Rosalie, _lui répondis-je en souriant.

Carlisle descend à son tour avec le reste de la famille sauf Edward je le regarde.

_Comment va Edward ? _le questionnai-je car pour lui ça ne devait pas être facile.

Il venait de perdre la personne qu'il aimait tout ça à cause d'un crétin de loup qui ne s'est pas garder ses pattes où il devrait, Carlisle me regarda.

_Il est parti, il prend des vacances pour oublier tout ça._

_Je comprends, il doit tellement souffrir le pauvre._

_Ne t'en fais pas Bella il va revenir. Bon tenons-nous prêts les Denali vont arriver d'ici quelques minutes, _dit-il.

À ces mots je me sens voler et me retrouve sur le genoux de Jasper. Je le regarde il me fait un sourire tout innocent. Je crois que nous allons bien rire durant le séjour de ce clan. Je reprends mon livre et continus ma lecture quand on sonne à la porte je le repose et Esmée va ouvrir, là je vois une femme blonde très belle moins que Rosalie mais quand même. À côté je ressemble une punaise puis une autre femme blonde elle aussi et une troisième blonde tout comme les deux premières et enfin un homme et une femme avec les cheveux et la peau foncés. Jasper nous relève alors que la deuxième femme nous dévisage ok c'était elle la fameuse Kate, je reste près de Jasper alors que la première sûrement la chef du clan sourit à Esmée.

_Esmée je suis heureuse de te revoir ça fait si longtemps. 2 ans je crois que nous nous sommes plus vu._

_Je suis heureuse de te revoir aussi Tanya j'espère que tout le monde va bien ?_

_Super tu ne peux pas savoir mais à_ _ce que je vois il a une nouvelle dans la famille, une humaine, _dit-elle tout en me regardant.

Jasper resserre sa prise sur moi, pour qui elle se prend celle-à, Alice près de moi me prend la main alors que les yeux de Kate lance encore plus des éclairs et s'avance sur moi. Tiens comme c'est étrange et me tend la main.

_Bonjour je suis Kate._

_Bonjour je suis Bella, _dis-je tout en lui prenant la main elle sourit contente mais son sourire disparaît comme il est venu et Alice pouffe de rire tout comme Jasper et Rosalie, Emmett lui ne se gêne pas pour éclater de rire, alors qu'elle me relâche la main. Je ne comprenais pas c'est Rosalie qui m'a éclairée.

_C'est surprenant Kate ton don ne marche pas sur elle s'est ce qui fait toute la spécialité_ _de ma sœur. Edward a été_ _comme toi quand il n'a pas pu lire en elle sans compter que Démétri ne peut pas la pister. Il n'a que Jasper et Alice qui peuvent utiliser leurs dons sur elle. Le tien ne fonctionne pas non plus tu électrocuteras quelqu'un d'autre._

_Comment elle fait, une simple humaine ce n'est pas possible ça._

_Bien à_ _croire que si ma soeur et géniale, _lâche Alice tout en souriant Jasper se retenait de rire alors qu'elle me lance des éclairs et regarde Jasper.

_Jasper je suis tellement contente de te voir j'espère que nous pourrons passer du temps ensemble tu m'as tellement manqué._

_Heureux de te revoir Kate mais je ne pense pas que ma Femme sera d'accord que je traîne avec une autre qu'elle. Je suis homme d'une seule femme et cette femme c'est ma Bella, _dit-il ok et la moi je dois garder mon sérieux et prie pour le rester vivement car un vampire femelle me foudroie du regarde, se qui m'étonne c'est que les autres ne bronchent pas, ils ont dû entendre notre conversation, je me sentis mal à l'aise la d'un coup. Je tiens quand même à la vie moi, Jasper resserre sa prise sur moi et la fameuse Kate nous tourne le dos et retourne près des siens quand Tanya tape dans ses mains.

_Où_ _est Edward il y a si longtemps que je ne l'ai vue, _dit-elle avait une voix mielleuse tout les monde soupire même Carlisle.

Ok donc si j'ai compris Tanya cherche Edward et Kate Jasper bien on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Qu'elle chance qu'Edward est décidé de partir quelque temps et je commence à comprendre pourquoi. Nous regardons tous Tanya et en même temps nous dîmes.

_Il est parti en vacance, _nous étions tous synchrone quand même nous nous regardions tous avec le sourire comme des idiots Tanya soupire en faisant la moue je voulais en rajouter une couche.

_Avec sa petite amie je crois qu'ils en ont pour un bout de temps, _dit-je ok je faisais ma garce là mais bon tant pis.

Tanya me regarde et elle avait l'aire vraiment triste qu'importe Edward me remerciera quand il apprendra ça. Tout le monde rentre dans la salon sauf moi je monte les marches suivie de Jasper. C'est sûr il va pas me lâcher je rentre dans ma chambre et me laisse tombe sur le lit. Jasper se pose au pied de ce dernier et me regarde.

_Merci._

_De rien c'était plutôt marrant mais si j'ai bien compris Tanya elle en a après Edward je comprends pourquoi il est parti, _dit-je tout en regardant le plafond.

_Oui c'est sûr et elle doit être surprise depuis bien des années vu qu'il était toujours célibataire mais étrangement quand nous sommes partis de Forks et que nous étions chez les Denali Tanya n'a rien fait ne l'a pas dragué_ _rien puisqu'il t'aimait toi. Mais ici en sachant que nous sommes ensemble enfin c'est se qu'elle croit elle pense avoir ses chances avec Edward._

_Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire mais dis-moi Kate, je comprends pas depuis quand elle s'intéresse à_ _toi, car je veux dire tu étais avec Alice ?_

_Bien déjà_ _du temps ou j'étais avec Alice je pouvais sentir la jalousie de Kate envers elle. Je n'ai rien dit à_ _Alice car une Alice en colère c'est quelque chose, puis j'ai laissé_ _couler pour moi j'étais avec Alice point. Les autres ne comptaient pas, mais quand Alice et moi nous nous sommes séparés là_ _c'était une chance pour Kate et j'ai ressenti ses véritables émotions. Mais elle n'est vraiment pas le genre de fille que j'aime physiquement et aussi intérieurement, elle me faisait des avances les plus dégoûtantes les une que les autres beurk j'en ai encore des frisons._

_Oui je vois le genre mais ici je suis sûre qu'elle doit avoir des envies de meurtre, non ? En sachant que tu es de nouveau pris et en plus par une humaine._

_Oui c'est sûr, ses émotions étaient de vouloir te faire souffrir avec son don, donc quand elle a vu que ça ne pas marchait elle a encore plus fulminé_ _sans compter que Rosalie et Alice ton appelaient leur sœur ça était le coup de grâce. Toi aussi tu n'y as pas été_ _de main morte avec Tanya quand tu lui as lâché_ _qu'Edward était parti avec sa petite amie là_ _ses émotions sont tombées au plus bas._

_Ben quoi pauvre Edward il vient de perdre Molly il a pas besoin d'une fille qui est toujours sur ses talons, _dit-je avec le sourire.

Il sourit aussi nous avions changé de position pendant que nous parlions j'avais ma tête sur les jambes de Jasper et celui-ci passait sa main dans mes cheveux. Je me sentais bien car quand j'y réfléchissais bien depuis mes retrouvailles avec les Cullen tout c'était bien passé. Je m'étais même rapprochée de personnes avec qui je ne parlais pas avant comme Rosalie et Jasper. À ma plus grande surprise ce dernier se contrôlait beaucoup mieux il m'avait expliqué que l'accident qui avait eu lieu à mon anniversaire il a 3 ans l'avait fait réfléchir et ne foulait plus être le plus faible donc avec l'aide d'Alice et des autres, il s'était sevré pour de bon du sang humain. Maintenant ça ne lui faisait plus grand chose comme pour les autres. Il se contrôlait, j'étais vraiment heureuse pour lui sans m'en rendre compte mes yeux s'étaient fermés et je m'étais assoupie car je sursautai quand Alice déboula dans ma chambre en ouvrant en grand la porte et en se mettent à hurler oui je dis bien hurler.

_Ce soir on va au bal costumé_ _de Forks et j'ai déjà_ _mon idée pour les costumes ça va être génial Bella bouge nous n'avons pas le temps, il faut te préparer._

_ALICE stop de une si nous allons à_ _ce bal costumé_ _je choisis mon costume et de deux j'ai tout le temps de me préparer et Rosalie peut très bien me coiffer et Esmée me maquiller tu ne joueras pas à_ _la Barbie Bella avec moi c'est clair._

_Mais Bella pourquoi c'est pas juste je te vois déjà_ _avec ton costume super sexy d'Electra._

_Alice je t'aime mais là_ _tu vas trop loin j'ai une tête à_ _m'habiller en Electra franchement non moi je vais mettre un costume d'époque tiens pourquoi pas de l'époque de Carlisle ?_

_Oui pas bête OHHH ça me donne une idée tout ça est si on s'habillait tous à_ _notre époque Jasper de 1860, Emmett et Rosalie les années 30 et moi les années 20. Oui et Edward les années 1910 nous allons être tous très beaux._

_HAAA enfin une idée censée venant de toi et pas farfelu en plus pas besoin de trop de maquillage ni même de coiffure super difficile àfaire._

_Oui tu as raison mais où_ _tu vas trouver ta tenue toi ?_

_Humm oui pas bête attends j'ai peut-être une idée, _dit-je en me levant et en descendant les escaliers tous nos invités étaient là avec Carlisle et Esmée vu qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient venus nous rejoindre dans ma chambre.

_Carlisle je peux vous déranger un petit moment ?_

_Oui Bella que puis-je faire pour toi ?_

_Ben voilà_ _Alice veut nous traîner au bal costumé_ _de Forks et je voulais mettre une robe d'époque. De votre époque, nous allons tous représenter une époque Jasper 1860, Rosalie et Emmett 1930 et Alice 1920 et bien moi je pensai à_ _la votre donc j'arrive à_ _ma question vous n'auriez pas une robe de cette époque ?_

_Bien sûr que j'ai ça Bella, j'ai toujours gardé_ _une robe de ma mère de quand elle était jeune. Elle doit être dans le grenier je vais te chercher ça et te l'apporte dans ta chambre._

_Merci Carlisle, _dit-je tout en lui faisant une bise sur la joue et de remonter dans ma chambre où je retrouvais Alice, Démétri, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie sur mon lit puis me revient quelque chose en mémoire.

_Alice tu as parlé_ _d'Edward, mais il est parti comment veux-tu qu'il vienne avec nous ?_

_Bécasse il est parti oui mais il est toujours a Forks il s'est réfugié_ _dans la maison de ton père c'est moi qui lui ai dit qu'il pouvait aller là-bas le temps que Tanya était ici vu qu'il ne voulait pas l'avoir coller derrière lui._

_OK tu as bien fait et j'ai ce qu'il me faut pour cette soirée, mais qui va garde Claire ?_

_Moi, _dit Esmée en rentrant avec Carlisle dans ma chambre avec la robe.

Je souris elle était magnifique. Elle avait un corsage bleu qui s'arrêtait à la taille alors que la jupe partait en triangle jusqu'au sol alors que le devant était blanc il avait une ceinture de tissu qui se nouait dans le dos et la jupe était énorme grâce aux nombreux jupons qui étaient en dessous avec des manches bouffantes bleu elles aussi j'adorai cette robe elle faisait vraiment d'époque et dire qu'elle avait été portée par la mère de Carlisle elle était très ancienne, je me tournai vers Carlisle.

_Merci Carlisle j'en prendrai grand soin et je vous la rendrai dès que le bal sera fini._

_Ne te fais pas souci Bella ça me fait plaisir autant qu'elle serve à_ _quelque chose au lieux de rester dans le grenier._

_Bien les enfants préparez-vous. Carlisle et moi nous irons chercher Claire et lui ferons manger une glace et nous irons au restaurant. Les Denali sont partis chasser donc ils ne seront pas là_ _avant demain._

_Dites Carlisle à_ _votre époque comment les femmes se maquillaient et se coiffaient-elles ?_

_Humm que je me souvienne, je crois que le maquillage était très rare un peu de poutre de riz et un peu de couleur sur les lèvres. Tu sais dans mon temps il n'y avait pas tout ce qu'on trouve maintenant et pour les cheveux soit elles les relevaient en chignon soit elles faisaient des tresses qu'elles tournaient dans un chignon._

_Merci tu vois Alice, il ne me faudra pas des heures de préparation,_lui dit-je avec un grand sourire celle-ci me tira puérilement la langue et sortit de la chambre avec les autres. Jasper me fit une bise sur le joue avant de sortir à son tour. J'allais dans ma salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche qui ne me ferait pas de mal. J'enlève mes vêtements et me glisse sous la douche j'ouvre l'eau et la laisse couler sur moi. Ça me fit beaucoup de bien, après un moment je me lavai les cheveux ainsi que le corps après m'être rincée, je sortis de la douche et m'enveloppai dans une serviette en pris une autre pour me sécher les cheveux et retournai dans ma chambre prendre des sous-vêtements, quand ma porte s'ouvrit et que je vois rentrer Esmée.

_Ouf quelle chance que j'arrive maintenant car Carlisle a oublié_ _te de tonner ça tu vas en avoir besoin pour cette robe. C'est un corsage ,dans le temps, on mettait ça par dessus les sous-vêtements, ça serre beaucoup mais tu verras sous la robe ça donnera encore mieux. Je vais t'aider car tu ne pourras pas le fermer toute seule._

_Je veux bien merci Esmée, _lui dit-je tout en prenant le corsage et retournant dans la salle de bain.

J'enfile le corsage et un shorty blanc, je retourne dans ma chambre où Esmée m'attend. Elle me demande de me tenir à l'encadrement de la porte ce que je fis. Elle serra les lanières et après une demi heure tout était serré, le corsage fermé et ma poitrine bien remontée. On ne voyait que ça, je me demandai comme faisaient les femmes dans le temps. Puis je passe la robe avec l'aide d'Esmée une fois fait, elle ferme la robe. Je lui demande ensuite de me coiffer en lui expliquant ce que je voulais. Alice vient à ce moment en me regardant et je lui souris et la laisse me maquiller ce qui la fait sautiller dans le pièce et commence à me maquiller.

Après une bonne heure j'étais coiffée et maquillée. Mes cheveux étaient bouclés en un chignon sur la nuque ils étaient agencés vers l'arrière de manière très souple. Je ne sentais même pas toutes les épingles qui avaient été utilisées pour faire mon chignon. Je souris et remerciai Esmée et Alice puis je sortis de ma chambre et descendis en bas où Carlisle se trouvait avec les garçons. Jasper était habillé en fermier de son époque un Charles Ingalls en plus beau, je lui souriais, Emmett lui portait aussi un costume de son époque, tout le monde releva la tête en me voyant et me souriant.

_Bella tu es magnifique, _me dit Carlisle, je lui souris en retour.

_Tu as la classe Bella, tous les mecs de Forks vont baver en te voyant, _me dit Emmett avec un sourire qui voulait dire autre chose que je ne voulais pas savoir.

_Tu es ravissante Bella, _me dit Jasper, je lui souris, je reste debout près des garçons alors que les filles arrivent Alice était super belle dans une robe vert et ses cheveux lissaient. Quand à Rosalie elle était époustouflante dans cette robe couleur crème elle était sublime à côté je faisais pâle figure Jasper se posa à côté de moi alors qu'Emmett alla prendre Rosalie dans ses bras. Démétri était déjà près d'Alice. Nous sortions de la maison quand tout à coup sans comprendre Jacob arrive en titubant tout le monde se raidit, mais moi je commence avoir des nausées. Il avait du sang partout je pouvait le sentir. Je regarde mon ancien meilleur ami et là j'en ai froid dans le dos il était recouvert de sang entièrement, sans me rendre compte je cours près de lui enfin je fais ce que je peux.

_JACOB, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé._

_Vampi... re... réserve... attaque... mort... plus que_… _moi_, dit-il avec difficulté sans plus attendre je regarde les autres.

Ils étaient tous sous le choc aussi même Rosalie qui portant ne portait pas les loups dans son cœur. La premier chose qui me vint à l'esprit c'est de crier.

_CARLISLE VIENS VITE, _criai-je tout en soutenant mon ami qui était sur le point de tomber sur le sol, Carlisle nous rejoint à vive allure et prend Jacob je rentre avec lui tout le monde nous suive, il pose Jacob sur le canapé dans le salon et regarde ses blessures.

_Que s'est-il passé_ _?_

_Il a parlé_ _d'une attaque de vampire et qu'il était le seul survivant. Je n'ai pas compris où étaient les autres de la meute, _dit-je Carlisle me regarda aussi sans comprendre quand nous entendîmes des pas lourds dans la cour. Nous voyons deux loups un beige et un autre dans les tons gris, je regarde, bien sûr ils repartent dans les buissons et reviennent en forme humaine.

Je reconnais le petit Seth et sa sœur Leah. Ils me regardent tous les deux avec de la peine, ils avaient l'air ne pas être blessés je m'avance ver eux.

_Jacob est ici Carlisle s'occupe de lui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé_ _?_

_Nous avons été_ _attaqués par des vampires sans que nous comprenions d'où ça vienne. Sam est mort, Embry et Quil aussi. Je ne sais pas où_ _sont Paul ni Jared, je pourchassai une femelle blonde avec Leah mais elle nous a semé_ _tout ce que je sais c'est que nous devions payer pour Laurent._

_QUOI ?_

Tout le monde était scotché; Je vis Jasper sortir et courir je me demandai où il allait quand Carlisle se releva et regarda les deux membres de la meute.

_Décrivez-moi ces vampires._

_Il avait trois femelles tous les trois blondes, c'est la plus petite qui demandait vengeance pour la mort de Laurent, la chef du clan une blonde vénitienne nous a dit que nous étions des monstres et que nous devions tous mourir. Ils avaient les même yeux que vous. Ça s'est passé_ _tellement vite nous n'avons rien pu faire. Sam n'a même pas eu le temps de muter qu'elles se sont jetées sur lui et Émilie. Jacob est arrivé_ _peu après et une bagarre s'en est suivie et elles l'ont blessé_ _le croyant mort. J'ai muté_ _avec Leah et les autres mais elles avaient déjà_ _eu Embry et Quil. Elles nous ont pris par surprise._

Leah à côté de lui était en larme toute la famille se regarde et tous comprirent qu'au vu de la description, les vampires en question étaient les Denali. Nous avions du mal à le croire, Alice me pris le bras et nous montâmes. Je rentrai dans ma chambre et me changeai pour un pantalon et un top. Je redescendis tout le monde était dans le salon changé même Jasper qui était revenu avec Edward j'allais près de Jacob il avait l'air paisible et endormit.

_Je crois que nous devrions le mettre dans ma chambre il sera mieux qu'ici._

_Non Bella nous devons l'avoir à_ _l'œil si nos suppositions sont fondées tu sais à_ _qui nous pensons._

_Oui les Denali enfin aux trois sœur surtout._

_Oui Bella je me souviens que Laurent avait été_ _quelque temps chez eux mais je ne me doutai pas qu'il avait des liens si fort entre lui et le clan._

_Que va-t-on faire Carlisle se sont vos amis les plus proches ?_

À ce moment là Edward se lève et regarde tout le monde.

_MOI je soutiens la meute, car même si Jacob a fait des erreurs il a été_ _là_ _pour Bella quand nous n'étions pas là._

_Je suis de ton avis Edward, _dit Alice.

_Même si je ne supporte pas leur odeur je suis avec vous. Elles ont été_ _trop loin, _dit Rosalie tout le monde suivit, je les regardai abasourdie, j'en revenais pas ils se ralliaient à la meute pour les défendre tout le monde prenait position.

_Attends je sais que Jacob et mon ami et que j'appréciai beaucoup de gens de la réserve mais nous parlons d'un clan que vous connaissez depuis des années._

_Bella nous le savons tous ne t'en fais pas mais Tanya, Irina et Kate sont allées trop loin là. elles se sont servies de nous en disant qu'elles nous rendaient visite pour aller attaquer des innocents même si je ne supporte pas la violence elles se sont jouées de nous,_dit Carlisle tout en restadroit et sur de lui.

Que voulez-vous que je dise à ça, je préférai ne rien dire je baissai la tête. Tout çà un cauchemar nous ne pouvions être tranquille non il fallait que cela arrive.

Les heures passèrent et nous étions tous dans le salon nous ne parlions presque pas. j'étais près de Jacob et Seth, Leah était dans un coin de la maison. Esmée leur avait fait manger les pauvres ils avaient tout perdu. Jacob commença à remuer, je le regardai il ouvrit les yeux et se releva en forme à bien tiens !

_Jacob rallonge-toi._

_Non je dois trouver ces vampires._

_Oh ça tu vas les trouver demain matin, ils vont revenir ici._

_Quoi ? _me demanda-t-il en tremblant.

À ce moment là je vole du sol et me retrouve derrière Emmett, Jasper et Edward. Super les protecteurs sont de retour, Carlisle avance devant Jacob.

_Je suis désolé_ _Jacob nous nous sommes fait avoir tout comme vous. Les Denali se sont elles qui vous ont attaqué. Elles avaient prévu le coup sans que nous le sachions. Edward n'était pas là_ _pour lire leurs pensées et Alice n'était pas concentrée sur ses visions car elle voulait aller au bal costumé. Nous n'avons rien vu venir, elles m'ont dit qu'elles allaient chasser, j'ai pas trouvé_ _cela étrange, accepte toutes mes excuses Jacob._

_Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous ne pouviez pas prévoir ce qui aller arriver surtout que votre femelle ne nous voit pas._

_Hé_ _elle s'appelle Alice et non la femelle , _lui dit-je tous en franchissant le rempart devant moi, Edward voulut me retenir, je me retourne vers lui.

_Ça va Papa il va rien me faire._

Tout le monde rigole sur le coup et Edward soupire je m'approche de Jacob qui s'était installé dans le salon et lui prends la main il me regarde les larmes aux yeux. Ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça je revois mon Jacob, mon meilleur amie et non le loup, je le prends dans mes bras où il sanglote. Esmée avait une main sur sa bouche le regarde triste moi je pleurai avec mon meilleur ami il releva la tête.

_Mon père, elles ont tué_ _mon père devant mes yeux. Il n'y était pour rien Sam et Émilie, la mère de Seth et Leah, Embry Quil, ils sont tous morts._

_Shhhh calme-toi Jake, nous sommes là_ _et nous allons t'aider enfin ils vont t'aider et je vous soutiendrai car c'est pas mes petites mains qui pourront faire quelque chose. Tu dois te reposer vous devez tous les trois vous reposer._

Ils ne répondent rien et Esmée leur montre les chambre. Alors que Jasper, Emmett, Edward Démétri les suivent, juste à cet instant nous entendons un coup à la porte je me lève pour ouvrir et vois Paul qui soutient Jared.

_PAUL, JARED, oh mon Dieu CARLISLE._

Carlisle vient aider Paul alors que Jacob descend et prend son frère dans ses bras, puis il monte tous à l'étage. Carlisle s'occupe de Jared. Alors qu'Alice, Rosalie et moi nous nous installons dans l'autre salon tout le monde est dans ses pensées. Je ne sais pas comment mais je crois m'être endormie car quand je me réveille en sursaut, c'est pour voir Rosalie tenir Tanya contre le mur et les cinq loups devant babines retroussées. Emmett tient Kate et Edward Irina. Même Carmen et Eleazar étaient cloués contre les murs ils avaient l'air choqué.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe et depuis quand vous avez de chiens ._

_LA FERME TANYA, nous savons ce que vous avez fait à_ _la réserve._

_Quoi mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Bella._

_À_ _non et si je te dis Laurent, loup, mort bien fait pour sa tronche tu réponds quoi ?_

À bien tiens, j'ai une réponse Irina grogne.

_C'est bien ce que je me disais. Alors nous allons remettre les choses au clair vu que Carlisle est parti chasser je vais faire un petit discoure et pour ça il faut revenir au tout début bien sûr. Alors pour commencer Laurent je l'ai rencontré_ _il a quatre ans de ce temps là il était nomade et il traînait avec James et Victoria tous les trois s'amusaient à tuer des gens pour leur plus grand bonheur. Puis James a voulu un nouveau jouet, c'est-à-dire qu'il voulait me tuer, il m'a traquée mais pas de chance pour lui il m'a amochée mais les Cullen sont arrivé avant qu'il ne finisse le travail et ils l'ont tué. Bien sûr ça n'a pas plus à Victoria et elle m'a traquée après le départ des Cullen elle m'a pourchassée avec l'aide de votre Laurent durant trois ans. Pendant tout ce temps j'ai dû me cacher fuir. Ils sont responsables de la mort de mon père, je me suis retrouve seule,mais il a quelques semaines j'ai retrouvé les Cullen et Victoria a voulu se montrer maligne et Laurent aussi. Il me tenait à la gorge et les loups ont fait leur travail et vous savez quoi ça me fait drôlement plaisir._

_MENSONGE, TU MENS LAURENT n'aurait jamais fait ça et ses chiens méritent de mourir._

_FAUT Laurent méritait de mourir pas mes amis cette nuit vous avez tué des innocents et là vous voyez pas ce que nous allons faire._

À ce moment là Carlisle rentre avec Esmée, il les regarde tous, Tanya supplie le de la croire jouant la carte de l'amitié. Elle faisait pitié, elle regardait même Edward, je souris intérieurement non mais franchement, Carlisle tourna son regard vers Edward.

_Les loup veulent la mort de Tanya, Irina et Kate, elles n'étaient que toutes les trois._

_Bien ça me désole mais je ne peux faire autrement. Les loups et nous autres, Tanya avons un traité pour que tout le monde puisse vivre en paix mais à cause de ce que vous avez fait je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de les laisser vous éliminez je ne supporte pas que vous m'ayez trahi Tanya et c'est ce que tu as fait._

_Mettez-moi ça dehors._

Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice jetèrent les trois femmes dehors, seuls Eleazar et Carmen restèrent dans la maison moi je me levai pour voir ce qui allait se passer quand on me tira part derrière Eleazar me tenait par la gorge tout le monde le regarda sans comprendre.

_Carlisle comment peux-tu autoriser ça. Elles sont de mon clan alors si je dois perdre trois de mes sœurs tu perdras une de tes filles._

_Oui et comme tu es un homme, tu prends la plus faible très logique tu sais._

_LA FERME TU NE SAIS PAS QUI JE SUIS._

_Humm si un crétin qui se croit malin de me tenir comme ça avec 8 vampire et 5 loups pour me défendre même si tu me tues, tu mourras aussi tu choisis quoi mourir ou continuer une longue et belle vie avec ta femme ?_

_Pour qui te prends-tu petite humaine, je pourrai te tuer rien quand resserrant ma main._

_Oui bien moi je réfléchis avec mon cerveau ce que tu ne dois pas faire souvent._

_Eleazar lâ-tu sais qu'elle n'a pas tort pense_ _à Carmen de toutes façons._

_Il est trop tard pour Tanya, Irina et Kate et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Les humains ne sont pas nos ennemis,les loups n'ont fait que leur travaille tu sais que les meurtres qui ont été commis, étaient __injustifiés elles ont tué des innocents_, dit Carlisle Eleazar le regarda, soupira et me relâcha Jasper courut près de moi et me pris contre lui, Eleazar sortit avec Carmen et quand je regardait à l'extérieur il avait déjà un grand feu violet, je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer j'espérai vraiment que nous allions être cette fois-ci tranquille pour un moment.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Love comes without warning**_

**PDV Jasper ****(4 Mois plus tard)**

Cela faisait 4 mois que nous avions quitter Forks, nous étions tous inscrit à l'université de Juneau en Alaska, nous nous y plaisons bien nous vivons dans une maison retirée. Carlisle travaillait à l'hôpital, Esmée restait à la maison pour s'occuper de Claire après la maternelle, et puis il a Bella, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand je pense à elle, tellement de chose on changer entre nous, tour remonte un mois après le combat contre Tanya et c'est sœur.

_**Flashback**_

_**Je me trouve dans le salon a regarde un match alors que Bella était dans sa chambre avec Edward , il était en train de parler du départ de celui-ci , les raisons qu'il l'avait poussé à faire ça. Bella ne disait rien et l'écoutait, puis ce fut à elle de parler et je souris quand elle lui dit que maintenant elle l'aimait mais comme un frère qu'ils n'étaient pas destiné à être ensemble. Edward lui fit la confidence qu'il n'était pas vraiment amoureux de Molly qu'il tenait à elle mais rien de plus. Après cette conversation je me suis décidé à me rapprocher un peu plus de Bella je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais depuis son retour j'étais attiré par elle. J'en avais parler avec Alice et celle-ci m'avait confié qu'elle avait vu quelque chose mais qu'elle ne me dirait rien. Donc j'appris à connaître Bella un peu plus et au bout de deux semaines je lui ai avoué ce que je ressentais pour elle, elle me confia qu'elle aussi, était attirée par moi mais qu'elle n'osait rien dire de peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Nous nous étions souris et le soir même je l'ai invité à Port Angeles pour aller au restaurent où elle fut la seule à manger. Après cette soirée nous avions décidé d'aller doucement dans notre relation car elle ne voulait plus souffrir comme avec Edward ce que je pouvais comprendre. Elle avait tellement souffert.**_

_**Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où j'avais su que j'aimais Bella c'était un samedi j'étais dans le salon alors que Bella était partie se Balader avec Edward ce qui m'avait mis en colère je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'aurais dû être heureux de les voir ensemble car tout le monde n'attendait que ça, que les amoureux se remettent ensemble, et moi étais en colère. Je voulais arracher la tête d'Edward le démembrer pour vouloir me prendre ma Bella, et c'est à ce moment là que le petit lutin était arrivé pour me demander pourquoi j'étais si jaloux. Elle pouvait le ressentir de là où elle était. Je lui avais répondu sur un ton sec que je n'étais jaloux de personne. Elle avait commencé à parler de Bella et d'Edward que ce serait tellement bien qu'ils se remettent ensemble et là j'avais explosé devant Alice qui avait éclaté dans un rire de cristal en me disant que j'étais amoureux de notre Bella je voulais la contredire mais je n'y arrivais pas car elle avait raison. Ce soir là, j'avais espéré de toutes mes forces qu'ils ne se remettraient pas ensemble et quand ils étaient rentrés tout sourire et que Bella l'avait embrassé sur la joue et lui sur son front comme pour marquer son territoire j'avais craqué, et demandais à Bella si elle voulait sortir ce soir là. Je l'avais conduit dans un restaurant, après ça nous nous étions baladés sur la plage de Port Angeles et c'est là je lui avais déclaré mon amour pour elle, je ne pouvais plus le garde pour moi. Et que je pouvais comprendre qu'elle était retournée avec Edward. Elle ne m'avait rien répondu ce soir là, et j'avais eu très mal, elle m'évita durant quelques jours voire toute la semaine. Elle ne me parlait plus et restait le plus claire de son temps avec Alice ou Edward ce qui me faisait encore plus mal, mais alors qu'un soir elle était rentrée et que je me trouvais dans la chambre d'Alice qui se sentait seule car Dimitri était parti chassé pour une semaine avec Edward Emmett. Moi je ne voulais pas y aller, Alice non plus, nous avions entendu Bella monter les marches. J'étais étendu sur le lit comme nous en avions pris l'habitude avec Alice. Elle avait sa tête contre mon torse nu jouant avec mes doigts, entre nous il n'y avait jamais eu besoin de parole. Bella était rentrés à ce moment là, en nous voyant j'avais ressenti tellement de tristesse, de peine et de chagrin venant elle, qu'elle était sortie sans dire un mot. Alice s'était misse à se traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui existaient sur terre et elle était partie après Bella. Moi j'étais resté sous le choc puis m'étais levé sans même remettre ma chemise et avais retrouvé Bella en pleur dans les bras de Rosalie en lui disant qu'elle ne voulait plus nous voir Alice et moi que c'était que de belles paroles qu'elle s'était encore faite avoir et c'est là que je m'étais rendu compte qu'elle s'était confiée à mes sœurs et donc Alice sans voulait car Bella croyait que nous avions menti mais c'était complètement faux Rosalie essayait de la consoler comme elle le pouvait mais à chaque fois qu'Alice voulait parler à Bella elle lui hurlait dessus qu'elle n'était plus son amie. Qu'elle n'était qu'une menteuse qu'elle avait joué avec elle tout comme moi. Sa peine me faisait tellement mal et à ce moment précis j'aurais voulu plutôt mourir que de voir ça et d'être le responsable de tout ceci. Elle était montée après s'être calmée sans me regarder ni même Alice. Rosalie avait tout fait pour calmer Bella en lui expliquant qu'il ne se passerait plus jamais rien entre Alice et moi. Mais Bella ne voulait pas la croire j'étais donc monté une heure après dans la chambre de Bella et avec tout mon courage je m'étais avancé vers elle et l'avais embrassé en lui disant qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait. Qu'Alice et moi nous n'étions plus ensemble et qu'il ne se passerait plus jamais rien entre nous. Elle s'était jetée dans mes bras et nous ne nous étions plus quittés depuis ce jour là.**_

_**Après ce premier baiser Carlisle nous avait interrompu pour nous parler, il avait décidé que nous devions quitter Forks. Bella avait paniqué et Carlisle l'avait tranquillisée en lui disant qu'elle et Claire étaient du voyage. Bella se détendit et je l'ai serré dans mes bras tout le monde nous avait regardé et nous n'avions pas besoin de leur dire que nous étions ensemble. Edward nous a regardé et c'était de lui dont j'avais le plus à craindre car je ressentais ses émotions et il était encore très profondément protecteur envers Bella. Mais il ne me dit rien à part que si je lui faisait du mal j'allais le payer cher. Emmett m'avait fait la même promesse, Alice elle avait sauté au plafond en disant qu'elle devait réorganiser la chambre de Bella et moi comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu ! Elle était heureuse pour nous et elle répondit qu'elle s'en doutait de toutes façons puisqu'elle avait tout vu. Je lui souris, pour la remercier.**_

_**Après ça, tout a été très vite, une semaine après nous étions partis et les Quileute nous avaient suivi car plus rien ne les rattachait à cette ville. Ils avaient fait le voyage avec nous pour le plus grand malheur de Rosalie qui ne supportait pas leur odeur.**_

_**Une fois arrivés à Juneau nous avons trouvé une maison et avions tous décidé de retourner à l'université. Pour cela Carlisle avait changé quelques condition sur la composition de notre famille Rosalie, Dimitri et moi étions les neveux d'Esmée et lui. Nos parent étaient morts, il nous laissait libre cours pour l'histoire. Quand à Bella, elle était la jumelle d'Emmett et Edward était devenu leur demi-frère et pour la loi il était plus jeune que Bella à présent et par la même plus jeune qu'Emmett. Bella était plus de l'âge d'Emmett Rosalie et moi. Donc maintenant ils s'appelaient : Emmett Swan, Edward Swan, pour lui l'histoire que nous avions servi était qu'il était le fils Charlie et d'une femme qu'il avait connu après le départ de Renée bien sûr Bella n'avait connu l'existence d'Edward qu'à son retour à Forks. Elle l'avait bien pris tout comme Emmett vu qu'ici personne ne nous connaissait ça pouvait passer. Bella, Emmett et Edward avaient été confiés à Carlisle et Esmée après la mort de Charlie car ils ne voulaient pas quitter Forks puis après la mort de la mère de Bella cela avait renforcé encore plus les dires de Carlisle qui les avait adopté. Nous avions tous bien rigolé. Pour Alice elle s'était toujours la même histoire elle avait été adoptée par le Docteur et Madame Cullen après la mort de ses parents, Jenks avait fait de nouveaux papiers pour Bella, Emmett, Edward et Dimitri.**_

_**Fin de flashback**_

Et voilà maintenant nous n'avions plus de problèmes nous étions tous heureux. Bella m'avait parler de devenir comme nous mais pas tout de suite car elle voulait rester près de Claire qui avait trouvé la bonne idée avec l'aide de Bella d'appeler Esmée, maman et Carlisle, papa ce qui avait fait beaucoup plu à nos parents.

Je souris en repensant à tout ça, quand Bella arrive dans notre chambre et vient se blottir dans mes bras et je l'embrasse sur le front, j'étais tellement bien et heureux.

Je serre Bella contre moi, elle me regarde en souriant, j'avance mon visage vers elle et l'embrasse tendrement sur ses lèvres si douces, je crois que je ne pourrai jamais me passer de ses baisers, enfin plus maintenant. Je glisse ma langue sur ses lèvres lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche ce qu'elle m'accorde. Ses mains fourragent dans mes cheveux, je me sens si bien. J'attire Bella sur moi je passe une de mes mains dans son dos, j'étais beaucoup plus tactile avec elle je ne pouvais pas être à ses côtés sans la toucher. J'étais tellement bien en ce moment avec Bella, je ne pensais à rien juste à cet instant passé avec elle. Nous plongeons dans le regard de l'autre après ce baiser sans dire un mot. Je lui souris, elle repose sa tête contre mon torse j'embrasse son cou tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je la vois fermer les yeux et je souris une fois de plus en la voyant comme ça.

_Je t'aime, _lui dis-je sans me rendre compte que j'avais exprimé ma pensée à voix haute, elle relève la tête et me regarde avec un grand sourire.

_Je t'aime aussi Jasper_, me dit-elle et là je me rends compte que j'ai pensé tout haut, moi un vampire je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de ce que j'avais dit, je lui souris et la serre pluq fortement contre moi, quand la porte s'ouvre sur un petit Lutin qui sourit.

_Bon les amoureux c'est quand vous voulez pour partir. Nous allons être en retard à la fac. Bella je t'ai dit de monter chercher Jasper pas de vous bécotez, _dit-elle en regardant Bella qui comme toujours à les joues rouges mais son nouveau tempérament ne pouvait accepter ça, elle regarde Alice.

_Désolée mais c'était trop tentant sur tout de le voir allongé dans ce lit avec ce sourire, _lui répond-elle tout en souriant, notre lutin soupire en marmonne quelque chose comme « On ne pourra jamais rien en tirer de ces deux là. », je souris alors que Bella éclate littéralement de rire et m'embrasse puis se lève, je la suis et lui prends la main nous descendons tout le monde est là devant la porte, Emmett nous regarde avec un grand sourire.

_Enfin vous êtes là, j'ai cru devoir venir avec une lance à incendie pour éteindre le feu qui commençait à prendre dans votre chambre,_nous dit Emmett je tire Bella contre moi, elle passe ses bras autour de ma taille et regarde Emmett avec un sourire.

_Quoi Nounours tu es jaloux, de ne pouvoir en fait autant ?_

_QUOI, mais je fais pire que toi._

_Bien alors pourquoi tu parles, _lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je crois que nous ne pourrons plus les changer ils sont toujours à se lancer des vannes ces deux là. Rosalie soupire de l'attitude de son mari, après ces jolies paroles, nous sortons tous, je regarde ma Bella et lui souris.

_Bella mon cœur ça te dit que nous prenions ma moto pour aller à la fac, _lui demandai-je, puis je l'embrasse dans le cou, elle me sourie de toutes ces dents, je le savais, elle aime tellement faire de la moto.

_Oui nous prenons ta moto_, me répond-elle.

Je rentre dans le garage et prends les deux casques même si pour moi ce n'est pas utile mais je devais faire semblant pour les humains. Je sors la moto et donne un casque à ma Bella, qu'elle s'empresse de mettre, je passe le mien et monte sur ma mot, la démarre et Bella monte derrière moi. Elle passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Je souris derrière mon casque, je démarre et me dirige sur le chemin de la fac je savais que Bella aimait la vitesse en moto.

20 minutes plus tard nous étions sur le parking de la fac. Bella descend et bien sûr tout le monde nous regarde elle enlève son casque qu'elle me donne, j'enlève le mien et je vois Edward arriver avec son Aston Martin, Emmett en sortit avec Rosalie alors qu'Alice arrive avec sa Porsche jaune tous les regards sont sur nous, pour la discrétion nous repasserons. Je m'avance vers la voiture d'Edward et pose les casque à l'intérieur puis je retourne près de Bella et la prends contre moi et nous partons tous ensemble pour notre premier cour.

La matinée se passe lentement. J'avais la plus part de mes cours avec Bella, mais j'avais deux cours avec Rosalie alors que Bella avait cours avec Emmett. Bella s'était lancée dans des études de médecine. Je souris en pensant à elle tout en me dirigeant avec Rosalie à la cafeteria pour jouer la comédie humaine, alors que nous ne mangions pas. J'attends ma Bella et les autres pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Je souris en apercevant ma Bella qui arrive tout en rigolant. Emmett était derrière elle il avait l'air de bouder, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était encore passé, Bella vint se blottir dans mes bras Emmett va boudé dans ceux de Rosalie.

_Bella est méchante avec moi ma Rosie, _lui dit-il sur un ton malheureux ce qui fait encore plus rire Bella.

_Tu m'as cherché Emmett. Désolée mais je t'avais prévenu d'arrêter de m'embêter ou tu le payerais cher, _lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire, Emmett la dévisage.

_Ah, oui tu étais obligée de dire devant la plus grande commère de te la fac que j'étais homo, _lui demande-t-il tout en lui faisant son regard assassin ce qui ne fit vraiment pas peur à ma Bella, elle le regarde dans les yeux.

_OUI Comme ça tu comprendras que ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas. Ce que je fais avec Jasper ne regarde que lui et moi. Quand tu comprendras ça alors peut-être que j'arrêterai de faire courir des rumeurs sur toi ça t'apprendra à garder ta langue dans ta poche, _lui répond-elle avec un grand sourire.

Rosalie et moi étions mort de rire c'était bien du Bella de faire une chose comme ça à Emmett.

Je me souviens encore de ce qu'ils avaient décidé de faire pour que leur histoire de faux jumeaux c'était crédible. Depuis nous ne pouvions pas douter de leur parenté l'un faisait une crasse à l'autre l'autre lui rendait au centuple. Rosalie et moi devions toujours les arrêter dans leurs délires mais la Bella y avait été fort.

Je vis Alice et Dimitri arrivaient en rigolant. Alice avait dû avoir une vision de Bella et Emmett, qui lui boudait toujours, Edward qui était arrivé je ne sais pas à quel moment rigole à gorge déployée en voyant sûrement la vision d'Alice, Emmett lui boude encore dans l'épaule de Rosalie. Nous rentrons tous dans le cafétéria Bella est contre moi et sourit, quand je vois une nouvelle, elle nous fixe tous – tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose – je prends un plateau pour ma Bella et moi et y mets de quoi la nourrir puis nous nous dirigeons vers notre table quand nous passons la nouvelle ne quitte pas Bella des yeux ni moi, et regarde la fille à côté d'elle.

_Qui sont-il ?_demande-t-elle a son ami, celle-ci nous regarde avec un sourire.

_Ce sont les Cullen, les enfants adoptifs du Docteur et Madame Cullen, enfin en partie tu vois le grand costaud qui est avec la blonde et la petite brune qui te ressemble est avec le blond ils sont jumeaux c'est Isabella et Emmett Swan les deux blonds sont aussi jumeaux c'est Rosalie et Jasper Hale, la plus petite des bruns c'est Alice Cullen le mec blond à côté d'elle c'est Dimitri Hale_, lui dit-elle avec un sourire envieux. Bella soupire car ça lui rappelle son arrivée à Forks je la serre contre moi et nous arrivons à notre table où Rosalie, Emmett, qui continue de faire la tête, Alice, Dimitri étaient déjà installés, Edward arrive en secouent la tête.

_Hé lui qui c'est, _demande-t-elle son amie soupire.

_Lui c'est Edward Swan le frère des jumeaux il ne parle a personne et aucun fille ne l'intéresse, _dit-elle.

Edward soupire et se pose entre Emmett et Bella avec son plateau Bella lui passe une main dans le dos c'est deux-là aussi jouent super bien le jeu de frère et de la grande sœur, et je crois que là Edward doit en avoir marre de toutes les pensées.

Il relève la tête et regarde la nouvelle je regarde aussi comme toute la famille et là le choc c'est le double de Bella avec les cheveux plus cours. Bella ne la regarde pas elle était concentrée à m'embêter avec ses émotions et croyez-moi. Bella savait quoi faire je me retourne vers elle, lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement dans le cou. Quand tout à coup je sens ma gorge me brûler et le venin affluer dans ma gorge mais ce n'était pas mes propre émotions mes dents se referment sur le cou de Bella mais je ne la mords pas. J'avais juste sa peau entre mes dents Bella ne bouge pas et ne stresse pas alors que les autres l'étaient. Moi, je fais tout pour ne pas lui faire du mal, je sens Edward se lever tout comme Emmett, Bella les arrête et passe une main dans mes cheveux.

_Jasper mon amour calme-toi je sais que tu peux te contrôler, lâche-moi et parle-nous, _me dit-elle.

Je pense à tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle et ferme les yeux et embrasse doucement sa peau et relève ma tête. Je regarde les autres, ils n'étaient pas content, Bella me garde contre elle. Moi, je me moque de mon geste même si je ne le voulais pas que ce n'était pas mes propre émotions qui m'ont faits agir. Edward qui lisait dans mes pensées était choqué de ce qu'il y voyait, Alice vint prendre Bella avec Rosalie et elles sortent.

Les garçons me regardent et bien sûr ils me parlent tellement bas que ceux notre groupe peuvent nous entendre.

_Jasper mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça à Bella_, me demande Emmett vraiment pas content.

_Ce n'est pas de sa faute Emmett. Je lisais dans ses pensées, il ne voulait pas la mordre. Il a ressenti l'envie de sang de quelqu'un d'autre, _dit Edward nous nous dévisageons tous les trois.

Juste au moment où j'allais parler, je ressent de la peur venant des filles qui étaient dehors, je me lève tout le monde me suit et nous sortons. Là je vois ma Bella entre les pattes d'un vampire, il était dos à moi. Il était à la lisière de le forêt je cours jusqu'à eux. Alice et Rosalie étaient devant lui en position d'attaque, de Bella je ressentais son angoisse et sa peur. Les garçons me suivaient, ce vampire était grand et était vêtu de la cape des Volturi, Dimitri qui était arrivé au même moment que moi regarde le type et resta stupéfait.

_Félix ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-la, elle ne t'a rien fait._

_Dimitri ! Tu connais nos lois aucun humain ne doit connaître notre secret. Cette humain le connait. Tu sais ce qu'il doit arriver_, lui répond-il, je grogne en même temps qu'Edward et Emmett ainsi que les filles.

_Ne la touche pas, _dit-je avec colère tout en le fusillant du regard.

_Humm, tu dois être Jasper ? Justement je suis ici pour te voir, mon Maître a besoin de toi, _me dit-il en me lançant un regard sournois, moi je ne quitte pas Bella des yeux je ne supporte pas de la voir dans les pattes de ce vampire.

_Que me veut ton Maître ?_

_Te parler de tes connaissance sur les clans du Texas il y a des débordements là-bas en ce moment._

_Bien lâche-la, je vais en parle avec Carlisle et je te dirais ce que vous devez faire._

_Non tu ne m'as pas bien compris tu dois me suivre et venir en Italie avec moi. Aro veut te voir en personne._

_LÂCHE BELLA,_ hurlais-je.

J'étais plus qu'en colère maintenant, je ne supportais pas qu'il tienne ma Bella comme ça, Emmett qui était derrière lui il l'attrapa la gorge et le fit lâcher prise. Je pris Bella dans mes bras et elle pleura dans mon cou, elle se blottit dans mes bras je regardais les filles.

_Rentrez avec Bella, _dis-je tout en les regardant, j'embrasse les tempes de Bella qui était toujours contre moi me serrant pour ne pas me lâcher.

_**PDV Bella**_

J'étais là dans les bras de Jasper, j'avais eu tellement peur, puis quand je l'entends demander à Alice et Rosalie de me ramener je ne voulais pas le quitter car j'avais compris ce se que ce Félix avait dit. Jasper devait partir me laisser pour le suivre et je ne voulais pas je m'accrochais au cou de Jasper comme une noyée à sa bouée.

_NON je ne te quitte pas_, dis-je tout en le resserrant mon étreinte contre lui, j'avais déjà vécu ça. Être séparée de la personne que j'aimais, je ne pourrai le supporter une deuxième fois ça non.

_Bella mon cœur tu dois rentrer, je ne peux penser calmement en sachant que tu n'es pas en sécurité, _me dit-il mais je n'en fis rien.

_Non je reste et si tu pars, je pars avec toi, _lui dis-je tout en le serrant encore plus fort contre moi.

Il plonge sans tête dans mon cou, moi je passe une main dans ses cheveux je me moque complètement que tout le monde nous regarde et que ce Félix soupire tout le temps, je ne voulais pas être loin de Jasper. Je crois qu'il avait compris ce qui me prenait, il releva la tête il me regarde dans les yeux et essuie mes larmes de ses pouces.

_Mon cœur, je ne te quitterais pas tu m'entends jamais je ne te laisserais mais si je dois aller en Italie tu ne pourras pas venir Bella c'est trop dangereux pour toi, _me dit-il tous en caressant ma joue de sa main je ferme les yeux je pouvais empêcher les larmes de couler, à ce moment là Dimitri grogne en même temps qu'Edward, Jasper regarde ses frères.

_Félix vient de penser que Bella doit aller avec toi en Italie Jasper, il veux montrer à Aro que nous avons un animal de compagnie, _nous avertit Edward des pensées de ce Félix. Moi je reste contre Jasper qui lui s'était tendu comme un arc, il regarde Félix avec de la fureur dans les yeux.

_RÊVE ! Bella n'ira pas en Italie tu m'entends jamais je ne la mettrais en danger._

_Elle doit venir mes Maîtres doivent statuer sur son sort. Une humaine ne peut reste en vie en sachant notre secret, _répond Félix tout en le fixant.

Si je ne me trouvais pas contre Jasper je crois qu'il lui aurait sauter dessus, j'avais toujours mes bras autour de son cou. Jasper lui était toujours tendu près à bondir. Tout à coup je me sens tirée en arrière et me retrouve contre Emmett. Je regarde Jasper qui lui s'était lancé sur Félix.

_NON Jasper arrête_, hurlais-je tout en regardant deux choses floues bouger devant moi, Emmett ne me lâchait pas, mes larmes coulaient plus abondamment, c'est alors que Félix attrape Jasper par la gorge prêt à lui arracher la tête.

_NON NON S'il vous plaît, laissez-le_, dis-je en me débattant dans les gros bras d'Emmett.

Je voyais Alice et Rosalie, elles aussi en sanglot, Félix me regarde et à croire que ça lui plaisait de me voir pleurer car il lance Jasper qui tape contre un arbre qui se brise sous la violence du choc. Je regarde Jasper qui était au le sol. Félix lui me regarde en souriant. Jasper se relève et me fixe son regard était noir de colère, je sais qu'il n'aime pas perdre un combat lui qui était un combattant émérite, je ne le quitte pas des yeux, je ne supporterai pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

_JE viendrais avec vous, mais laissez-le tranquille_, dis-je résinier Jasper arrive près de moi et fait signe à Emmett qu'il pouvait me lâcher, celui-ci me lâche et je me laisse aller dans ses bras.

_Bella tu n'es pas obligée de venir, je ne tolèrerais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, _me dit-il, je le regards dans les yeux et l'embrasse tendrement.

_Ça va aller Jasper ne t'en fais pas temps que je suis avec toi tout ira bien, _lui répondis-je tout en souriant, je reste contre lui, Félix regarde les Cullen d'un sourire macabre.

_Oh j'oubliais Kira et Carle vous transmettent le bonjour c'est étrange ils ne parlent même plus de leurs parents ! Jasper Bella je vous attends demain matin devant l'aéroport, _dit-il tout en partant tout le monde se fige, moi je ne comprends pas de quoi il en retourne.

_Qui sont Kira et Carle, _demandais-je.

Ils me regardent tous, ils ont l'air tellement tristes je ne comprenais toujours pas. Jasper me prend sur son dos et court pour retourner au parking de la fac. Là il me donne mon casque et monte sur la moto, je monte derrière lui sans rien ajouter. Jasper roule très vite et en moins de 5 minutes nous sommes devant la maison je descends de la moto et pose mon casque dans le garage. Nous rentrons Carlisle et Esmée étaient là avec Claire qui jouait avec sa dînette, je souris et embrasse ma sœur, Esmée et Carlisle. Jasper s'assoit sur l'un des canapés dans le salon toujours perdu dans ses pensées, je m'avance vers lui et m'assois sur ses genoux, posant ma tête sur sur épaule. Il me serre contre lui, tout en fermant les yeux.

Les autres arrivent, Alice vient près de moi et Jasper et pose sa tête sur mes Jambe. Elle sanglote, Edward s'assoit de l'autre côté sa tête sur mon dos. Emmett et Rosalie étaient à nos pieds Rosalie prend ma main tout en sanglotant aussi. Emmett posa lui aussi sa tête sur mes genoux, Dimitri était près de Carlisle il avait l'air le moins triste mais mal à l'aise. Je regarde tout le monde je ne comprends toujours rien Carlisle et Esmée non plus normal ils n'étaient pas là, Carlisle soupire.

_Je pourrais savoir ce qui vous arrive, _demande-t-il tout en regardant ses enfants enfin nous tous, personne ne parle je regarde Carlisle.

_Félix, un vampire est venu. Si j'ai pas compris son Maître Aro veut voir Jasper et je dois aller avec lui demain. Jusque là tout allait plutôt bien mais à un moment Félix les a regardé en les narguant en parlant de deux personnes. Il a juste dit deux noms Kira et Carle depuis qu'il a dit ça ils sont dans cet état, _leur expliquai-je Carlisle se fige et grogne, je reste sans voix. Esmée se met à sangloter dans les bras de Carlisle Alice et Rosalie sanglotent encore plus, je ne comprenais encore moins bien et j'avais mal pour eux de les voir ainsi Carlisle reprend un peu contenance et me regarde.

_Bella excuse-nous. Tu ne dois rien comprendre, je vais tout te dire. Il a une chose que tu ne sais pas sur notre famille c'est qu'Esmée et moi nous avons eu des enfants comme tu le sais les vampires femme ne peuvent avoir d'enfants. Mais Esmée était en train d'ovuler enfin je te passe les termes médicaux de l'histoire, un jour Esmée s'est mise à avoir des nausées et tous les symptômes de la femme enceinte. Je l'ai examinée et j'ai découvert qu'elle était enceinte de jumeaux, la grossesse c'est très bien passée. Esmée a accouché normalement mais après ça elle n'a pu avoir d'autres enfants, Kira et Carle sont nos enfants. Ils sont connus des notre sous le nom des jumeaux Cullen, ils ont grandi normalement jusqu'à leur 2 ans, puis leur évolution s'est accélérée et à 10 ans ils avaient leur taille adulte et l'apparence de jeunes gens de 20 ans. Ils ont de très grandes capacités surtout Kira qui peut avoir les dons qu'elle veux. Elle les fait siens et les améliore, Carle lui copie les dons de sa sœur a eu deux, ils étaient très fort. Aro Volturi qui était un ami de la famille mais aussi l'un des trois souverains du plus grand clan de vampire. Il nous a menacé de nous tuer si Kira et Carle ne le suivaient pas. Nos enfants ne voulaient pas notre mort et sont partis avec lui. Cela va faire 20 ans que nous n'avons plus vu nos propre enfants. Tu dois comprendre Bella que pour Aro seul le pouvoir compte, Kira et Carle sont ses meilleures armes pour lui, _m'expliqua-t-il tout en serrant Esmée dans ses bras.

Tous en l'écoutant parler je n'ai pas pu retenir mes larmes, je trouve ça cruelle de prendre des enfants comme ça. Je sentis quelqu'un sangloter dans mon dos et c'était Edward, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça et avant même que je me retourne il part en courant, Alice elle sanglote toujours ainsi que Rosalie, Emmett part à son tour, mais une chose me travaille. Je regarde Dimitri.

_Dimitri tu avais l'air de connaître ce Félix comme ça se fait ? _lui demandai-je en le fixant, regard qu'il me rend.

_Je connais Félix car je faisais parti des Volturi mais après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kira et Carle je suis parti Aro m'a laissé partir facilement vu que Kira avait copier mon don. Beaucoup de gardes sont partis, ils avaient peur des jumeaux alors qu'ils sont très gentils. Félix voulait faire mal et il a réussi, _dit-il.

Je le regarde, je passe une main sur mes yeux, je ne supporte pas de voir ma famille comme ça, pour qui se prend ce Aro, le Maître du monde, j'étais en colère. J'avais envie de frapper mais que pouvais-je faire moi la petite humaine insignifiante. Juste au moment où j'allais parler Emmett et Edward rentrent avec la nouvelle entre eux elle avait l'air apeuré enfin je le sens pas mais le pire c'est qu'elle me ressemble.

_Nous l'avons trouvée à l'orée des bois en train de nous espionner étrange pour une humain, _lâche Edward.

_Moi je continue à dire que nous devons en finir avec elle, _lâche à son tour Emmett, j'avais envie de rire car Emmett ne changerait jamais mais ce qui m'impressionne c'est mon double qui envoie Emmett et Edward voler vers nous.

_Tu peux toujours essayer gros balou, _lui lâche-t-elle je la regarde comme tout le monde c'était un vampire mon double était un vampire et comme toujours tous se mirent devant moi.

_Oh arrêtez je ne vais rien lui faire. Je ne vais tout de même pas tuer ma jumelle, _dit-elle tout en me regardant avec un sourire là moi je suis sur le cul et la seule chose que nous lâchons tous c'est.

_HEIN, quoi ? _crions-nous tous ensemble tout en la regardent Carlisle s'avançant le premier.

_Explique-toi ,_lui demanda-t-il sur un ton neutre.

_Bien je m'appelle Marie Isabella Swan j'ai 21 ans enfin si j'étais toujours humaine sinon je suis figés dans mes 17 ans. Pour faire simple Aro m'a enlevé quand j'avais deux ans car il a vu en moi un potentiel. __Enfin bref mes parents ont tout fait pour me retrouver mais ils n'avaient aucune piste et bien sûr Aro a bien manigancé mon enlèvement en mettant une petite fille qui me ressemblait, morte dans la forêt en brûlant le corps pour qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas. Aro m'a élevé comme sa fille durent 15 ans puis m'a transformé lui même. Il a découvert mon don qui est de prendre l'apparence des humains mon cœur se remet à battre mes yeux changent je redeviens humaine. Mais ce n'est pas tout Aro voulait ma sœur aussi mais n'a pas eu le temps de l'enlever vu que mes parents se sont réveillés. Il m'a envoyée ici car il a appris qu'Isabella était avec vous. Il surveille ma sœur depuis son plus jeune âge voilà pourquoi il veut qu'elle vienne à Volterra, pour la transformer et la faire sienne tout comme moi, _nous dit-elle, je la regarde et j'en reviens pas, elle me regarde.

_C'est aussi pour ça que maman est partie de Forks avec toi Isabella je suis désolée, _dit-elle, donc en gros on m'avait caché que j'avais une sœur, j'avais les larmes au yeux.

_Pourquoi tu nous dis tout ça ? Si c'est pour amadouer Bella tu rêves, Bella fait partie de notre famille et je ne laisserai personne nous enlever un autre membre de cette famille, _crache Rosalie ça lui ressemblait bien de nous défendre, Marie la regarde et soupire.

_Si je vous dis tout ça c'est parce que Kira est devenue mon amie. Elle ne voulait pas changer d'alimentation et quand elle a entendu Aro parler de ma sœur et de vous, elle a voulu que je vous protège en vous prévenant. Elle et Carle ne vous ont jamais oublié. Elle me parle souvent de vous, tous les jours elle me parle de son grand frère Edward qui casse les pieds d'Emmett car il lit dans les pensées, d'Alice le petit Lutin et ses visions, de Rosalie et son grand cœur, Jasper et son fardeau de lire les émotions, ses parents avec leur amour inconditionnel, Emmett et ses blagues. Elle vous aime tellement, Carle lui s'est plus renfermé toujours à vouloir parler stratégie pour partir avec sa sœur et revenir auprès de sa famille. Quand ils ont appris ma mission, ils m'ont donné cette lettre pour vous et m'ont souhaité bonne chance avec ma sœur car je méritais de la retrouver, _dit-elle en remettent une enveloppe à Carlisle, il l'ouvre et la lit je le vois sangloter, il la passe à Esmée qui la lit à son tour. Puis la lettre passe de main en main pour que tous nous en prenions connaissance, Rosalie vient dans mes bras et sanglote tout comme Alice, je n'en revenais pas je voulais faire quelque chose pour eux.

_Moi j'ai une idée pour les faire revenir. Vous m'avait bien dit que Kira et Carle était très fort et si j'ai bien compris ce que vient de dire Marie, Carle ferait tout pour revenir avec Kira qui pense à vous vu qu'elle copie les dons en les améliorant je pense à Alice et ses visions. Elle a dû copier son don comme tous ceux qui sont ici. Mon idée est de demander à Jacob de vous attaquer ce qui déclenchera une vision à Kira. Qui verra ce qui se passe et elle pètera une durite pendant nous serons à Volterra. Elle sera tellement en colère qu'elle va s'opposer à Aro et aux autres tout comme Carle, enfin c'est juste une idée, _dis-je en les regardant, ils me regardent tous comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

_Bella, nous t'avons toujours trouvée étrange mais là c'est... trop où vas-tu chercher tout ça ? Cette stratégie est super, tu es en mode Jasper ou quoi ? _lâche Emmett en me regardant, les autres en font tout autant, Jasper vint derrière moi et m'embrasse dans le cou.

_Moi, je dis que ça peut marcher. Mais il faut que l'attaque se concentre sur Esmée, Carlisle, Edward et Rosalie, Alice, Emmett devraient être en train de chasser. Dimitri devrait venir avec nous pour dire saluer et montrer notre bonne foi, car je suis sûr qu'Aro va mettre Kira et Carle sous les yeux pour m'affaiblir vu qu'ils seront dans le même pièce. Je le verrai quand elle aura la vision, _dit-il tout en regarde les autre avec son menton sur mon épaule, je souris car il me soutenait dans mes dires, Carlisle nous regarde avec espoir Esmée, espoir qui se reflète dans les yeux de tous, quand d'un coup Edward regarde tout le monde.

_C'est bien beau tout ce que vous dites tous les deux mais vous oubliez une chose, Bella, Aro veut Bella c'est pour ça qui la fait venir il veut les jumelles Swan. Car il faut le dire le pouvoir de Marie et très convoiter, pouvoir se fondre et tromper les humains si facilement, il pense très certainement que Bella va avoir un don aussi fabuleux, _dit-il, je regarde Edward.

_Edward je ne vois pas ce que j'ai de spécial à part que tu ne puis lire dans mes pensées, d'ailleurs peux-tu lire celles de Marie ?_

_Non plus, c'est pour ça que j'étais frustré tout à l'heure, elle doit avoir un autre don qu'Aro n'a pas trouver,_me dit-il, Marie nous regarde elle aussi.

_Aro non plus ne peut lire en moi, Kira n'arrive pas non plus ni Carle, Jane son don ne me fait rien ni même celui d'Alec. Aro pense que j'ai un bouclier mental en plus de mon don de mimétisme, _dit-elle tout en nous regardant, Carlisle ouvre de grand yeux puis me regarde.

_Bella tu es ma fille autant que Kira ce que tu as dit peut marcher mais c'est sans compter sur Aro qui te veut. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas partir, mais en même temps il pourrait croire que Marie l'a trahi ce qu'elle a fait. Désolé Edward, je sais que tu penses que sa sécurité est plus importante par rapport à tout le reste, tout comme nous, mais elle doit aller en Italie. Elle ne sera pas seule Dimitri, Jasper, Kira, Carle __et Marie seront avec elle. Si Kira se rebelle Aro va paniquer, je le connais, il a peur de mes enfant si la vision marche Kira va se rebeller,_dit-il, je regarde Carlisle et lui souris.

_De toutes façons je n'avais pas changé d'avis je pars en Italie quoi qu'il m'arrive là-bas je pars aussi, _dis-je tout en regardant Carlisle et les autres je sens Jasper qui me sert contre son torse je savais qu'il n'était pas d'accord que je parte avec lui, qu'il était du même avis qu'Edward.

Après avoir parler de tout cela nous nous étions tous regroupés au salon. Marie nous regarde Jasper et moi. j'étais sur ses genoux à embrasser l'homme que j'aimais, nous ne parlions pas, juste nous nous regardions et nous nous sourions cela suffisait pour faire passer toutes nos émotions.

J'avance mon visage vers celui de Jasper nos lèvres se touchent et nous entamons un baiser tendre, rempli de tout notre amour, je sens très vite la langue glacée de Jasper, demandée l'accès à ma bouche, je lui laisse le passage, nos langues se livrent un combat, une danse sensuelle et tendre ma main glisse dans les cheveux bouclés et soyeux de Jasper. Alors qu'il me rapproche de lui, j'étais bien et heureuse dans ces moments là, quand la voix d'Edward résonne dans la pièce.

_Ça va Marie tu fait un drôle de tête depuis 5 minutes en regardent ta sœur et Jasper, _lui dit-il tout en la regardant je me décolle de Jasper à contrecœur et regarde Marie puis Edward.

_Je ne comprends pas comment fait-elle pour ne pas avoir peur de vous tous. Elle embrasse même un vampire. Sans animosité je ne comprends pas comme peut-elle être aussi libre avec vous. Je veux dire nous sommes des tueur, nous sommes des monstres, _dit-elle tout en baissant la tête Edward me regarde comme tous les autres, j'avais compris qu'il me laissait parler.

_Marie se que tu dis, est faut vous n'êtes pas des monstres et ni des tueurs. C'est un choix comme tout le monde peut faire, si un homme décide demain de tuer sa voisine ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas d'âme car je sais que c'est à ça que tu penses, c'est parce qu'il a choisir de le faire. Le meilleur des humains peut devenir un meurtrier et pourtant les humains ont une âme. Pour moi les vampires c'est la même chose, ils ont fait un choix, regarde Carlisle je prends son exemple car il est la référence de cette famille. Il est devenu un vampire sans le vouloir, il a vécu durant 3 jour un enfer et il se pensait perdu un monstre, il a tenté de se tuer quand il a découvert qu'il pouvait vivre en se nourrissant d'animaux. Les humain mangent aussi de la viande. Puis il a décidé de devenir médecin, il a travaillé dur contre sa nature et durant deux siècles il s'est battu et a gagner son combat. Carlisle est la raison de cette famille, quand tu regardes Esmée, elle est douce maternelle, elle est tout ce qu'un enfant voudrait chez une mère. Carlisle l'a sauvée alors qu'elle venait... ce qu'elle avait fait ne regarde qu'elle si elle veux te le dire elle te le dira. Mais quand je vois Carlisle et Esmée, je vois de l'amour de la tendresse, puis tu as Edward tout le monde ici l'embête en disant que ce n'est qu'une tête et s'il sait tout ce qu'il sait, c'est dû à son don mais quand on apprend à le connaître. On voit une personne qui souffre de ce qu'il est. D'être seul j'ai vécu avec lui les 6 mois les plus beaux de toute ma vie. Il m'a montré comment on pouvait aimer une personne sans demander quelque chose en échange. Il est droit, il me disait toujours qu'il ne voulait pas que je devienne comme lui car il ne veut pas que je perde mon âme mais il a une âme comme toutes les personnes dans cette maison. Quand je regarde Rosalie, elle est celle qui va te paraître la plus froide et la plus méchante, crois-moi, je suis passée par la Rosalie en colère mais quand tu enlèves ça tu vois que c'est une personne avec du cœur qui se sacrifierait pour sa famille voilà d'où vient cette froideur mais ça ne changera jamais que pour moi elle a toujours était une sœur. Puis tu as Emmett lui c'est le gros nounours de la maison, même si quand tu le vois tu as l'impression de voir un grizzly mais c'est le comique de cette maison il prend tout avec la légèreté, il sait si bien faire mais derrière ça. Il ne fait jamais de mal a quelqu'un qu'il aime si non il sort les croc. Ensuite tu as Alice le petit Lutin qu'Alcaline voudrait avoir car elle est toujours pleine d'énergie mais Alice reste Alice, et derrière cette petit puce électrique se cache une personne avec un cœur plein d'amour elle est notre oxygène dans cette maison. Quand on a besoin d'être soutenu elle est là, et puis tu as mon Jasper c'est lui qui a le plus souffert dans cette famille car c'est pratiquement le seul qui se nourrissait de sang humain avant de prendre le régime de Carlisle et ça ne changera jamais ce que je ressens pour lui car il a du courage et une grande volonté et surtout il est brave car il ressent toutes les émotions de cette maison, pour moi vampire et humain c'est la même chose. Si quand tu te réveilles ou plutôt quand tu renais, tu n'as pas la bonne personne pour te dire ça tu peux le faire mais si non tu feras forcement le mauvais choix. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un Carlisle pour le guider. Tu vois Marie tu as toujours vécu et j'en suis désolée pour toi, avec des vampire qui tuaient des personnes et méprisaient les humains, les considérant juste comme de la nourriture ne les respectant pas et tu en as conclu que tu n'avais plus d'âme. Mais si tu n'avais pas d'âme tu ne serais pas venu dans cette maison pour nous prévenir de ce qui allait arriver en Italie, ça prouve que tu as une âme que tu es une bonne personne. Cette famille est ma famille par choix car pour savoir pourquoi je suis ici, je dois remonter à 4 ans en arrière. J'étais dans même lycée qu'Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett, je venais de revenir chez papa j'étais timide. J'ai manqué de me faire percuter par un van, Edward m'a sauvée j'ai voulu en savoir plus j'ai su ce qu'il était, je sortais avec Edward à cette époque mais des nomades sont venus James, Laurent et Victoria. James était un traqueur pour lui j'étais un challenge car une humaine protégée par des vampire ça ne cour pas les rues. Ils ont __tout fait pour me protéger mais une chose en entraînant une autre James m'a retrouvée à Phoenix. Il m'a appelé me menaçant de s'en prendre à ma mère et que je devais me rendre seule dans une école de danse où j'allais petite. J'y suis allée mais c'était un piège il m'a brisé une jambe, des côtes et amoché à la tête. Edward est arrivé, ils se sont battus James en a profité et m'a mordu, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett sont arrivés à leurs tours, sans Carlisle et Edward je serais sois mort ou comme vous. Edward a retiré le venin et Jasper et Emmett ont tué James. S'en est suivie une chaîne sans fin de problèmes Victoria voulait se venger, je ne m'attarderais pas là dessus. Tout ça pour te dire que non je n'aurais jamais peur de cette famille et si je suis encore humaine c'est juste pour Claire elle n'a plus que moi et je ne veux pas la laisser seule pour le moment. Je deviendrai un vampire car c'est mon choix car je ne pourrai vivre sans Jasper et cette famille, _dis-je.

Je n'avais jamais autant parler de toute ma vie et personne ne m'avait interrompu durant toute mon histoire je n'avais jamais vraiment parler de ce que je ressentais pour cette famille comme je les vois tous les jours pour moi c'était quelque chose qu'ils savaient enfin je crois car quand je vois Emmett se lever.

_Ah petite sœur même si je n'aime pas se surnom de Nounours, je ne savais pas que tu pensais ça de moi et là tu m'as transformé en Bisounours, _dit-il tout en me prenant dans ses bras enfin plutôt me faisant tourner dans ses bras pour me passer à Edward, je rigole il était complètement fou celui-là, Edward me regarda et me serra contre lui.

_Merci Bella, _me dit-il vraiment touché, Alice arrive et me serre contre elle en sanglotant.

_Tu es ma meilleure amie Bella et tu le resteras toujours,_ me dit-elle en m'embrassant la joue.

Je lui souris, quand Rosalie arrive à son tour en sanglotant et me serra dans ses bras sans dire un mot car pour Rosalie aucun mot ne peut décrire ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là, j'embrasse sa joue, Esmée vient près de moi et m'embrasse.

_Bella ma petite fille merci de faire le bonheur de cette famille, _me dit-elle.

Carlisle avance vers de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule et monte dans son bureau. Là je ne comprenais pas Carlisle était reconnaissant, je l'ai vu dans son regard mais il avait quelque chose d'autre et c'est Edward et Jasper qui me l'ont expliqué.

_Tu l'as touché Bella, beaucoup touché de toute sa longue vie tu es la seule personne qui parle de nous comme si nous étions tes égales ça l'a bouleversé, _dit Edward tout en souriant Jasper se lève et vient près de moi.

_Il a ressenti une très forte émotion et préférait sûrement se retirer. Il a sa fierté, _me dit-il.

Esmée me regarde et me fait comprendre d'aller voir Carlisle je monte sans attendre et arrive devant son bureau je n'eus pas le temps de frapper à la porte, que déjà il me répondit.

_Entre Bella, _me dit-il.

J'ouvre la porte et rentre dans le bureau, je referme et trouve Carlisle à son bureau les mains sur le visage. Je ne dis rien je préfère le laisser parler, sans que je m'en rende compte, il se lève et je me retrouve dans ses bras, je passe mes bras dans son dos sans rien dire le laissant faire.

_Merci Bella, merci de nous voir comme des personnes, de me montrer que tout ce que j'ai construit à servi à quelque chose. Que je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien._

_Carlisle ne pensez jamais que ce que vous avez construit ne sert à rien car oui elle sert à quelque chose votre choix de vie a fait cette famille. Même si je ne vous l'ai jamais dit vous êtes un père pour moi vous m'avez donne deux sœurs, trois frères, une mère et un père. Vous m'avez accueillie dans votre famille moi une fragile et petite humaine catastrophique. Vous avez accepté ma petite sœur Claire qui vous aime comme son père, tu es quelqu'un de bien Carlisle et j'aurais toujours du respect pour toi Docteur Cullen, _lui dis-je tout en souriant il me regarde, me sourit en retour et m'embrasse sur le front comme un père le ferait avec sa fille après ça je sortis du bureau et je trouve Jasper qui était là avec un sourire, je le regarde et souris aussi il me tend la main et nous conduit dans notre chambre.

_**PDV Jasper**_

Je conduit Bella dans notre chambre pour la remercier à ma façon de ce qu'elle avait dit sur moi, il n'y avait qu'elle pour parler comme ça, je l'aime de plus en plus chaque jour.

Je referme la porte de notre chambre elle me regarde avec son sourire, je lui souris et la regarde dans les yeux et la prends contre moi.

_Humm mademoiselle Swan à partir de maintenant vous êtes à ma merci je peux faire tout ce que je veux pour vous remerciez de ce que vous avez dit sur moi, _lui dis-je tout en la regardant dans les yeux avec plein d'amour et de tendresse.

Elle me sourit et passe ses bras autour de mon cou je lui souris et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes sans plus attendre. J'avais envie d'elle de lui montrer tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle et oublier ce qui allait arriver le lendemain. Je ne voulais penser qu'à nous cette nuit, avoir ma Bella juste pour moi, je pouvais sentir ses petites mains chaudes m'enlever mon tee shirt tous en passant ses mains sur mon torse elle me sourit et pose ses lèvres juste sur mon torse de pierre je me sens si bien, je l'aime tellement.

Très vite nous nous retrouvons sur notre lit complètement nus tous le deux j'embrasse ma Bella partout sur son corps je voulais lui donner du plaisir.

Ma main descend le long de son ventre alors que j'embrasse son cou, sa clavicule puis je partis à la conquête de ses seins. J'embrasse cette peau douce puis après je m'attaque à ses tétons durcis par le plaisir. Je glisse ma langue les suce, les mordille en faisant attention. Alors que ma main arrive à son but je viens titiller son petit paquet de nerfs durant un petit moment, je caresse ses lèvres intimes. Elle était déjà toute mouiller pour moi je souris en ressens le désir que je lui procure, elle soupire et gémit alors que je rentre un doigt en elle je la laisse s'habituer à cette intrusion nouvelle. Je regarde ma Bella qui me sourit je commence à faire des vas et viens avec mon doigt je la sans gémir plus fort. Je peux sentir son plaisir, mais je n'en avais pas fini avec elle. J'embrasse son ventre puis descends encore je glisse ma langue sur son petit paquet de nerfs je la sens bouger ses hanches qui viennent à la rencontre de ma langue. J'introduis un deuxième doigts et continus mes mouvements de vas et viens, tout en lui léchant et mordillant son clitoris, je l'entendis gémir mon nom ce qui décupla mon propre plaisir, je la sentis se tendre et ses muscles vaginaux se contracter sous mes doigts. Je souris de contentement, elle venait de vivre son premier orgasme je regarde ma Bella, elle me regarde et le rend mon sourire, je caresse son ventre et l'embrasse tendrement, elle glisse ses bras autour de mon cou, je m'installe entre ses jambes et la regarde dans les yeux.

_Mon ange tu n'es pas obligée nous pouvons encore attendre, _lui dis-je, elle me regarde elle aussi et frotte son intimité contre ma virilité je soupire.

_Jasper j'en ai envie je veux te sentir en moi, _me dit elle avant de m'embrasser et de redonner un coup de bassin.

Je me positionne devant son entrée ma verge contre son vagin. Je la fais rentrer doucement je ne veux pas lui faire mal et la pénètre doucement, une fois que je suis totalement en elle, je sens l'odeur du sang puisque je viens de briser son hymen. Mais je me contrôle je ne bouge pas la laissant s'habituer à mon intrusion en elle. C'est elle qui me déconcentre complètement en faisant des mouvements de bassin, je commence à bouger en elle par de lents vas et viens. Je la sens soupirer de plaisir je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir du plaisir pour elle, elle était si serrée et étroite, chaude je me sentais bien en elle.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux elle qui gémissait pour moi.

_Plus fort... Jasper... c'est si bon._

Je ne pus refuser sa demande et lui donne des coups de reins plus profonds je me perdis dans mon plaisir elle aussi au bout de quelques minutes je ne tenais plus.

_Bella mon ange... jouis pour... moi viens avec moi... mon cœur._

Je glisse une main là où nous étions joints ensemble et caresse son clitoris, je la sens se contracter contre ma verge tout en criant

_Mon dieux... oui Jaspeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer._

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour avoir mon propre orgasme je me déversais en elle en criant aussi mon plaisir.

_Bellllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

Je me laisse tomber sur elle et embrasse son cou puis ressors d'elle m'allonge sur le côté la prenant contre moi, elle me regarde et m'embrasse avec tout son amour.

_Je t'aime._

_Je t'aime aussi ma Bella tu es tout pour moi._

Je la sentis sourire contre mon torse, après quelques minutes elle s'endormit contre moi. Pour moi ce fut la plus belle de toutes les nuits, je venais de vivre le plus beau moment de toute ma vie.

Le lendemain j'étais toujours dans notre chambre ma Bella contre moi et je devais la réveiller car nous devions rejoindre Félix dans moins de deux heures j'embrasse ma Bella tendrement. Elle relève sa tête et approfondit notre baiser en m'attirant sur elle, je me serai bien laissé tenter mais nous n'avions pas le temps pour ça à contrecœur je mis fin à notre baiser. Elle me regarde dans les yeux.

_Je suis désolé mon ange mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça._

_Hummm dommage je vais prendre une douche tu veux venir avec moi._

_Bella tu n'es pas raisonnable et insatiable si j'avais su j'aurais prévu cette nuit bien plus tôt._

_Ça veux dire oui ?_

Je la regarde, lui souris et la suivis. Nous prîmes ensemble une douche enfin en partie car elle s'est vite fini avec Bella dans mes bras et moi entrain de lui fait l'amour contre le carrelage de la douche, après ce petit moment nous sommes descendus tous les deux habillés et près à partir Dimitri nous attendait.

Marie elle était déjà partie devant pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur elle, tout était prêt pour le plan. Carlisle avait parlé avec Jacob qui était d'accord, je devais juste faire sonner le portable de Jacob quand le moment serait venu. Bella sourit et embrasse tout le monde, Emmett me fait promettre de lui ramener sa jumelle et Edward me promet que si sa grande sœur ne revenait pas il m'arracherait la tête, ce qui n'a pas plu à ma Bella. Esmée avait plus de mal à lâcher Bella qui lui avait demandé de prendre soin de Claire. Nous montons sur ma moto et partons pour l'aéroport, arrivés sur place je me gare avec Dimitri. Edward et Emmett viendront récupérer ma moto et la voiture plus tard. Nous retrouvons Félix et Marie comme prévu bien sûr Félix ne se doute de rien et veut faire perdre ses moyens à ma Bella qui tombe dans son piège.

_TU n'es qu'un monstre sans cœur et sans âme tu as de la chance que je ne sois qu'une humaine car je ne me serai pas gênée à t'arracher ta sale tête de bâtard._

_Bouhou j'ai peur, elle pourrait mordre._

Je retiens ma Bella qui est des plus remontée et la calme en lui envoyant une vague de calme ce qui fait que j'ai droit à un regarde noir de ma douce Bella. J'adore la voir en colère, ainsi elle était encore plus belle puis nous montons dans l'avion et le voyage se fait dans le calme. Bella s'est endormie contre moi et Dimitri surveille Félix, Marie aussi. Nous arrivons à l'aéroport de Florence où une escorte nous entend je sens le stresse de Bella quand elle voit les vampire devant une voiture noire, aux vitres teintées. Nous montons tous sans un bruit personne ne parle, nous roulons un bon moment puis nous arrivons à Volterra, c'était là que tout allait se jouer. Tout était clair Bella devait faire sa « Rosalie » et croyez-moi ça lui plaisait beaucoup de faire sa tête de mule la voiture s'arrête dans une ruelle et on nous montre une plaque d'égouts où nous devons sauter. Marie saute suivit de Dimitri, je tiens Bella et la fait glisser et Dimitri la rattrape en bas je saute et reprends ma douce. Tout était lugubre ici nous marchâmes un petit moment avant d'arriver devant un ascenseur que nous prenons tous ensemble. Nous montons et arrivons à la réception et là nous voyons une jeune femme qui sourit, Bella lui lance un regard noir. Elle commence déjà bien, mais je ne pouvais plus la calmer à partir de maintenant. On nous fit entrer dans une pièce sombre où se trouve trois personnes assises sur des trônes ce sont, Aro, Caïus Marcus. Je vois Kira et Carle qui sont près d'Aro je le savais, Kira lève le tête et regarde Bella, elle est sous le choc et voit Marie qu'elle prend pour elle, Carle est aussi sous le choc les jumelles étaient côte à côte. Je crois qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, Aro lui sourit, je peux sentir qu'il jubile. Il se lève et avance sur nous.

_Jasper mon ami je vois que tu nous as amené une belle jeune femme, une humaine en plus ma chère comme t'appelles-tu ?_

Bella ne le calcule même pas elle lui lance un regard noir nous y étions je fais sonner le portable de Jacob le signal est lancé.

_Arrêtez votre jeu vous savez qui je suis à moins que vous avez des pertes de mémoires ce dont je doute fortement ou alors vous êtes bigleux. Vous savez que je suis Isabella Swan la sœur jumelle de Marie Swan ici présente que vous avez enlevé alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé._

Voilà la bombe était lancée tout le monde savait que Marie nous avait tout dit, Aro sourit bien entendu il appréciait que Bella lui tienne tête. Bella le dévisage elle n'en avait pas encore fini je m'en doutais bien.

_Et ne rêvez pas vous pouvez essayer de me transformer mais jamais je ne ferai partie de votre clan de malades mentales. Ma famille est les Cullen vous ne leur volerez pas à nouveau un de leur enfant._

Ça c'était bien du Rosalie tout craché, elle serait fière d'elle, Bella crachait son venin et Kira la regardait tout comme Carle, ils étaient tous les deux étonnés je pouvais le sentir.

_**PDV Kira**_

Je n'en revenais pas que cette humaine tenait tête à Aro. Chose que j'aurais dû faire il a 20 ans. Cette fille le faisait, mon frère était comme moi je pouvais l'entendre. Mais je n'entendais rien d'elle tout comme avec Marie, j'étais concentrée sur elle quand une vision me frappe je vois.

Je voyais mon père, ma mère, Edward, Rosalie et des loups qui se lancent sur eux en quelques secondes ils étaient morts, je reviens à moi, en même temps que mon frère puis nous crions.

_NON PAS ÇA !_

Je regarde Aro et tout le mal qu'il avait fait me revient et ma peine, celle de mon frère était tellement forte je ne pouvais la supporter. Pas mes parents, pas Edward mon grand frère, Rosalie qui avait toujours était là, pourquoi tout ça à cause d'Aro si j'étais restée avec ma famille ça ne serait jamais arrivé, je regarde Aro qui s'était retourné quand il nous avait entendu crier.

_Tout ça c'est de ta faute. Avec ta soif de pouvoir et ta peur de ma famille et détruire. Mais tout s'arrête aujourd'hui Aro tu n'as plus rien à m'apprendre._

_**PDV Bella**_

Je souris en entendant Kira et regarde Jasper, Marie et Dimitri et je jubile, croyez-moi, Aro, il faisait moins le fier à cet instant. Je recule tout comme Jasper je regarde les autres.

_Que la fête commence._

Aro me regarde sans comprendre, je lui souris en toute innocence et là ce que je vois, faites-moi confiance, ça en vaut le coup Kira a les cheveux qui deviennent blonds, ceux de Carle deviennent noirs. Ils grognent en regardant le Volturi qui était tout perdu. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe Aro court et sort avec quelques gardes. Jasper me protège et je vois Kira et Carle regarder les autres et tous s'enflamme en un claquement de doigts. Il ne reste que Marcus et Caïus qui ne comprennent toujours rien et là Kira fait une chose hallucinante, elle tend le bras et les envoie valser à travers le pièce en les faisant brûler tous les deux. Je suis sur le cul il avait plus rien sauve une petite blonde qui sourit à Marie et Kira.

_Enfin tranquille, _dit ma sœur, tout en regardant sa sœur mais Kira se retourne sur nous, Jasper et moi avec un regard tellement triste mais nous ne pouvons rien dire vue qu'Aro était parti, Jasper regarde Kira et Carle.

_Rentrons, ne restons pas ici._

Nous sortons tous, la blonde prend le mec près d'elle par la main et nous les suivons, nous marchons. Kira n'avait toujours pas repris la couleur de cheveux qu'elle avait auparavant. Nous sommes enfin dehors et nous volons une voiture arrivés à l'aéroport je regarde les jumeaux Cullen.

_Kira, Carle, je suis désolée pour cette vision nous étions obligés pour que vous réagissiez comme vous l'avait fait nous devions vous faire mettre en colère._

Il me regarde tous les deux sans comprendre.

_Tu veux dire quoi par là._

_C'est simple les loups que tu as vu, sont nos amis. Ils n'ont pas attaqués tes parent ni Edward et Rosalie. Nous devions seulement vous le faire croire et comme tu as copié le don d'Alice et que tu l'as amélioré, tu pouvais voir les loups. Nous comptions sur ça et nous savions tous que les visions arrivent que si une décision est prise et tenue. C'est ce que nous avions fait, nous avions échafaudé tout ça pour vous faire revenir chez vous. Mais nous devions occuper Aro pour ça donc j'ai joué ma « Rosalie » pendant que tu avais ta vision._

Elle me regarde et elle en revenait pas, je me demande si j'allais reste en vie tout compte fait puis tout à coup elle vient sur moi et ses cheveux redeviennent châtains et ceux de Carle blonds puis elle me prend dans ses bras, Carle se joint à elle. Jasper souris je les tiens dans mes bras et là ils sanglotent et je sens des larmes sur mon épaule, je regarde Jasper Kira relève la tête et regarde Jasper, elle continue de pleurer.

_Jasper mon frère tu m'a tellement manque, elle dit vrai ? Dis-moi elle ne ment pas ils vont bien ?_

_Oui Kira ne t'en fais pas tu vas pouvoir encore casse les pieds d'Edward et te coller à ton papa._

Je regarde ces retrouvailles et je ne peux faire sans pleurer, Dimitri me prend contre lui et me sourit.

Nous reprenons tous l'avion direction l'Alaska, je m'endors durant le vol. Jasper me réveille arrivés sur place. Tout le monde était là, Kira regarde tout autour d'elle n'en revenait pas. Je regarde Carlisle et Esmée qui avaient de la joie dans les yeux, je me tourne vers Jasper qui lui était euphorique normal avec tout le bonheur qu'il devait ressentir ici présentement.

_Alors les jumeaux Cullen je crois que vos parents vous attendent, _leur dis-je.

Kira me sourit et Carle qui était plus comme son père me fait un signe de tête puis Kira court dans les bras de Carlisle et Carle prend Esmée dans les siens qui sanglote. Kira pleure dans les bras de son père, j'étais touchée par ces retrouvailles. J'avais tenu la promesse que je m'étais faite, qui était de rendre cette famille heureuse.

Nous rentrons tous à la maison, arrivés devant la maison Kira ne quitte pas Edward et son père, Rosalie tourne autour des jumeaux avec un grand sourire, toute la famille souriait. Moi même j'étais aux anges, au fait ça devait être les émotions de Jasper qui ressortaient car lui aussi souriait et ne pouvait retenir tous ces émotions.

Nous rentrons tous dans la maison Jacob était là avec Claire dans les bras qui me regardait en souriant. Je m'assoies dans le canapé tout comme les autres et la Kira trouve sa place très facilement sur les genoux de Carlisle comme une petite fille. Je souris à cette image ils avaient l'air tellement proche tous les deux. Carle lui tenait Esmée dans ses bras, elle ne l'avait pas quittée depuis leurs retrouvailles. Nous faisions les présentations pour que chacun sache qui est qui. Quand Kira se retourne sur moi.

_Papa cette fille et folle crois-moi tu l'aurais entendu parler à Aro j'ai cru qu'elle voulait mourir là tout de suite. Elle n'a montré aucune peur. Aro qui lui ne savait plus quoi penser mais il était aussi en colère contre Marie qui avait tout raconté. Le pire c'est quand elle m'a vu me mettre en colère elle a lâché tranquillement ''que le spectacle commence'' ce qui a complètement étonné tout le monde._

_C'est vrai ça elle était là entourée de vampires et elle faisait son speech. J'ai pensé que Rosie était avec nous, continue_ Carle tout le monde rigole moi je rougis car j'avais eu une trouille bleu mais je ne l'avais pas montré je me concentrais sur ma colère.

_Non mais ce qui a déstabilisé Aro c'est quand elle a dit qu'il pouvait la transformer mais que jamais elle ne ferait partie de son clan de malades mentales que sa famille était les Cullen. Je ne savais plus où me mettre car c'est ce que nous aurions dû dire Carle et moi. Je suis désolée d'avoir était si lâche, de l'avoir suivie sans me battre pour ma famille c'est une humaine qui m'a fait réaliser ça , _dit Kira en baissant la tête, Carlisle regarda sa fille avec amour et tendresse.

_Kira regarde-moi, tu n'as rien à te reprocher je ne voulais pas que tu te battes toi et ton frère vos dons sont des cadeaux qui ne sont pas là pour vous montrer plus forts. Oui tu aurais pu dire non et être contre Aro mais à quel prix, te salir les mains. Bella n'avait aucun pouvoir elle comptait sur toi en provocant Aro car elle avait pensé à ce plan, nous n'étions même pas sûrs que ça marcherait. Le plus important c'est que nous sommes tous là et vivants._

Je regarde Carlisle et lui souris tous en posant ma tête sur l'épaule de Jasper Kira nous regarde faire des yeux rond.

_Euh_ c'est moi où j'ai raté quelque chose ? Pourquoi je ressens de l'amour venant de Bella et Jasper l'un pour l'autre et pas de l'amour fraternel mais plus un amour amoureux. _COMMENT pouvez-vous faire ça à Alice vous n'avez pas honte._

L'hilarité est générale pour nous tous sauf les jumeaux qui n'étaient absolument pas contents.

_Et vous trouvez ça drôle en plus, moi pas !_

Alice regarde Kira et rigole toujours comme tout le monde moi je pleure de rire à cause de l'hilarité de Jasper qu'il nous communique mais surtout qui me la faisait ressentir.

_Kira si nous rigolons c'est parce que ça ne me dérange pas de voir Bella avec Jasper vu que lui et moi nous ne sommes plus ensemble maintenant je suis avec Dimitri, _lui dit Alice à ce moment là Kira la regarde sans comprendre, donc nous décidâmes de tout lui raconter. Ma rencontre avec la famille, l'amour que j'ai partagé avec Edward, James Victoria Laurent... enfin tout ce qui me reliait à la famille, comment je les avais connu. Kira et Carle nous regardaient et souriaient de temps en temps me fixant avec un regard surprise à la fin du récit de Carlisle, Kira regarde tous le monde.

_Donc si je comprends bien Bella était amoureuse d'Edward qui lui a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, mais alors que vous fêtiez son anniversaire ici elle s'est coupée, Jasper a perdu le contrôle et ça à dérapé. Après ça Edward s'est barré en la quittant, elle a vécu l'enfer durant 3 ans et en revenant a Forks elle vous a retrouvé et maintenant elle vit ici, elle est avec Jasper et Alice avec Dimitri. Et Edward dans tout ça il est quoi maintenant il tient la chandelle encore une fois ? _dit-elle en nous regardant tous, l'ensemble des Cullen sourient moi pas trop car c'est vrai qu'est-ce que Edward devait ressentir à se retrouver une nouvelle fois seul parmi tous ces couples.

Edward regarde Kira et la prend contre lui.

_Ne t'en fait pas Kira je ne suis pas triste ni même en colère pour l'amour que se partage Bella et Jasper car pour moi tout ce qui compte c'est son bonheur et puis je savais déjà que Bella et moi ça n'était pas pour toujours comme Alice savait pour Jasper, _dit-il en souriant puis tout le monde regarde Edward et Alice qui se cache c'est Rosalie qui lâche la question que tout le monde se pose.

_Comment vous saviez ça ? Vous nous expliquez ?_

_Bien,_ se lance Alice en se levant, _vous vous rappelez du jour où Edward a sauvé Bella, nous en avions tous parlé car toi Rosalie tu voulais éliminer Bella, toi aussi Jasper tu voulais régler le problème. J'ai bien __eu une vision montrant Bella faisant partie de notre vie mais je n'avais pas été assez rapide pour qu'Edward ne lise pas en moi et ce qu'il a vu ce n'était pas lui et Bella mais Jasper et Bella. J'ai voulu, ainsi qu'Edward, tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas. Je suis désolée mais Jasper ne se contrôlait pas nous le savions tous. Ce que je voyais à chaque fois c'est qu'il craquait et tuait Bella. Edward a voulu éloigner Bella mais ça n'a pas marché. Ils ont vraiment eu des sentiments l'un pour l'autre et vu que Bella ne parlait pas à Jasper ni lui ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Tout était bien nous aurions pu vivre comme ça, mais le départ d'Edward a tout changé. Jasper a changé car il a voulu se contrôler car même s'il ne lui parlait pas, il avait appris à connaître Bella, l'appréciait et s'en voulait de faire tant de mal à tout le monde mais surtout à Edward car pour vous tous Bella était pour Edward mais non, elle était pour Jasper._

_Pour expliquer tout ça c'est simple quand j'ai rencontré Jasper je nous voyais ensemble mais au fil du temps je le voyais avec une autre fille mais je ne la voyais que de dos. Ils étaient heureux tous les deux, depuis le début je savais que Jasper et moi ce n'était pas pour l'éternité. Je devais simplement le conduire à celle qui était faite pour lui,_ dit-elle en nous regardant. _Je suis désolée de vous avoir cacher ça, avec Edward nous ne voulions pas vous faire du mal,_ dit-elle tout en nous fixant Jasper et moi nous nous regardons et je reporte mon regard sur Alice et Edward qui lui regarde ses pieds Alice avait les yeux tristes. Je me lève et m'avance sur Edward et lui passe une main dans ses cheveux, il me regarde et lui souris et le prends contre moi je regarde Alice et la fait venir aussi dans mes bras ils me serrèrent tous les deux dans leurs bras.

_Je ne vous en veux c'est le passé, _dis-je tout en le tenant contre moi nous étions tous là une vraie famille.

Après un moment je retourne vers Jasper qui me sourit et me prend contre lui.

Je me trouve dans ma chambre avec Jasper laissant Carlisle et Esmée se retrouver avec leurs enfants. Les autres étaient dans leurs chambres eux aussi, et étonnamment Edward avait proposé à ma sœur de venir dans sa chambre. Tiens, tiens qui sait peut-être que ces deux là... je souris à cette pensée Jasper me regarde.

_Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça mon ange ?_

_Humm pour rien je pensais juste à un truc. Edward et Marie, je trouve qu'ils seraient bien ensemble enfin je sais pas c'est étonnant venant d'Edward de laisser quelqu'un pénétrer dans son tanière._

_Dis-moi toi tu ne serais pas en train de jouer les entremetteuse ?_

_Non pas du tout, je dis juste qu'Edward a le droit au bonheur lui aussi. Ce ne doit pas être facile pour lui de vivre qu'avec des couples._

_Oui mais imagine ce que je dois vivre moi en ressentant toutes leurs émotions et leurs désirs._

_Humm oui ce doit être très difficile pour toi, _dis-je tout ayant un sourire provocateur et en approchant mes lèvres des siennes.

_Bella fait attention à toi je ne peux me contrôler quand tu me regardes comme cela et que me revoies tout ton désir, ton envie et ton amour._

_Mais qui te dit que je veux que tu te contrôles vampire de mon cœur._

Sur ces mots je l'embrasse tendrement, très vite nos vêtements se retrouvent sur le sol, Jasper en train d'embrasser mon cou descendant vers ma poitrine. Mon désir pour lui est décuplé encore plus, il me rend foi en l'amour mais tout s'arrête très vite quand la porte s'ouvre en grand. Jasper a juste le temps de nous couvrir et nous retournons sur Jane et Alec qui nous regardent, Jasper les fixe et me tient contre lui.

_Carlisle a demandé que vous descendiez, nous allons avoir de la visite Alice l'a vu, _dit Jane avant de partir avec son jumeau en rigolant.

Jasper m'embrasse et nous nous levons en même temps et je vais dans la salle de bain me rhabiller, Jasper fait de même. Nous descendons tous les deux main dans le main et en rentrant dans le salon tout le monde était là, Marie près d'Edward, Emmett et Rosalie dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Esmée et Carlisle avec leurs enfants. Je souris en les voyant comme ça, si heureux. Je m'assieds près d'Emmett, Jasper s'assied entre mes jambes sur le sol. Alice vient près de moi me tenant la main elle craint encore que je lui en veuille de ce qu'elle nous avait révélé mais je ne lui en voulais vraiment pas, je passe une main dans les cheveux de Jasper personne ne disait rien. Kira était dans les bras de Carlisle qui lui passait une main dans ses cheveux, Esmée elle caressait les cheveux de son fils. Edward regarde Marie qui elle lui sourit. Emmett taquinait Rosalie, Dimitri lui parlait avec Jane et Alec qu'il avait pas vu depuis longtemps, Jacob était là aussi et regardait Kira, tiens étrange. Paul lui était avec Seth et parlait de tous et de rien Leah était seule dans son coin comme toujours et regardait tout le monde. Je me sentais tellement bien dans cette maison avec ma famille, Claire était sûrement dans sa chambre.

Jasper était là ne bougeant pas, posant juste sa tête contre mon genou, je continuais de caresser ses cheveux, quand on sonne à la porte. Carlisle se relève et Esmée va ouvrir, Jasper lui s'était relevait et m'avait pris sur ses genoux. Edward était à nos pieds ainsi que Marie, Jane, Dimitri et Alec s'étaient eu aussi approchés. 10 vampires entrent dans la maison et nous regardent tous. Carlisle s'avance avec ses deux enfant de chaque côté de lui, nous sommes derrière, Jasper me tenait contre lui Edward de l'autre côté et Emmett devant moi un homme se tenait en face de Carlisle.

_Bienvenue chez moi que puis-je faire pour vous._

_Nous sommes des nomades d'Europe nous savons que les Volturi ne sont plus ils ont tous péri sauf Aro. Je me trouvais à Volterra juste au moment où j'ai vu les ensorceleurs partir avec l'humaine, tes jumeaux et aussi le traqueur. Je suis rentré voir, il ne reste plus personne. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir en sortir Aro montait dans une voiture avec son meilleur combattant. Nous savons tous que vous êtes le deuxième clan le plus puissant sans compter votre crédo qui est de ne pas vous nourrir d'humains, nous serons honorés d'être dirigés par votre clan._

Tout le monde regarde Carlisle moi la premier, je me demande se qu'il aller dire mais une chose est sur tout aller changer Carlisle soupire.

_Je suis honorais de l'itérer que vous porte a notre famille mais nous voulons simplement vivre tranquillement sans pressions mais surtout sans devoir contrôle notre monde trouve d'autre personne sa la ne m'intéresse pas, _dit Carlisle tout en regardent nos visiteur qui eu soupire puis sortie sans en dire plus, tout le mon de soupire de soulagement car personne ne voulais prendre cette responsabilité.

_Bella Shopping_ Lâche tout un cous Alice, je croix que le lutin avais encore vue quelque chose et je devais échapper a sa torture

_Alice dans tes rêve dit je et _Sur ces mots je cours dans le garage, prends la première voiture et démarre sans attendre. Je voulais prendre l'aire mais aussi m'eloignier d'Alice et des sa folie des grand heure, quand j'arrive sur la route je vois Jasper je frein et l'entent il monte dans dire un mot et je ne conduit sur les Coline. On sortie de la voiture.

Je m'assieds sur le capot de la voiture et regarde le soleil se coucher, Jasper vient se mettre à côté de moi, nous ne nous parlons pas nous étions juste là à regarder le paysage.

Le soleil venait de se coucher mais rien ne comptait en ce moment, que le regard tendre que me lançait Jasper. Je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes et débute un baiser tendre qui devient très vite en flammé. Je laisse ma main se glisser sous le tee shirt de Jasper, tout en le posant il s'allonge contre le capot de la voiture, je me laisse aller à mon désir, qui était lui et seulement lui.

J'attrape l'ourlet de son tee shirt et le lui retire, j'embrasse son cou puis son torse et descends

sur ses abdominaux bien dessinés rien que pour moi. J'arrive à son nombril en suivant la ligne de poils qui s'arrête sur celui-ci. Je sens Jasper soupirer et je peux voir son désir pour moi vu la bosse qui c'est formée dans son pantalon. Le pauvre garçon devait se sentir bien à l'étroit la dedans. J'ouvre le bouton de son jean et caresse sa bosse par dessus de son vêtement. Je l'entends grogner à mon geste, je souris, j'ouvre sa braguette et tire son son pantalon. Il relève les fesses pour m'aider dans ma tache, il avait déjà retiré ses chaussures, je tire ses chaussettes dans le même mouvement et embrasse ses jambes en remontant. J'arrive à la hauteur de son boxer, je souris en voyant toujours la bosse qui était là juste pour moi voir le désir que je lui donnais me rendit encore plus heureuse.

Jasper se relève son regard car il avait suivi chacun de mes gestes et m'embrasse avec tant de fougue que je ne pouvais faire sans lui rendre et mes mains fourragent dans ses cheveux d'or. J'aime cet homme, enfin ce vampire, plus que ma propre vie. Il me retire mon chemisier en embrassant ma peau à chaque bouton défaits. J'étais sans le souffle devant tout ce qu'il me faisait, j'étais tellement bien en ce moment avec lui. Une fois mon chemisier complètement enlevé, il dégrafe mon soutien-gorge pour venir attaquer ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais retenir mes gémissements devant ses attaques il mordille, suce, lèche mes pointes durcies par mon désir pour lui. Je le fait basculer contre le capot car je n'en avais pas encore fini avec lui. J'embrasse son torse de nouveau, j'arrive sur ses hanches, je lui enlève son boxer qui va rejoindre nos autres vêtements et là j'ai une vue imprenable sur son sexe tendu uniquement pour moi et même si nous avions déjà fait l'amour tous les deux. Je n'avais pas fait attention à son sexe et je me demande encore comme ça avait pu entrer. Je vous le dis Jasper était monté comme un dieu ce n'est pas pour me venter quoique je n'ai pas vraiment de référence pour faire la comparaison mais je pense qu'il devait dépasser la moyenne autorisée. Je souris à cette pensée ce qui décupla mon envie de lui. Je me léchais les lèvres avant de me baisser sur son pénis tendu rien que pour moi et lui donne un coup de langue, je le sentis se tendre je recommence mais cette fois il grogne puis d'un seul coup je le prends dans ma bouche faisant des vas et viens l'entendre gémir pour moi me donnait du courage pour continuer. J'en roule ma langue autour de sa verge racle avec mes dents se qu'il le fit jurer comme pas permis.

_Humm... Putain... Bella c'est trop bon ma Bella._

Ce qu'il venait de me dire me réconfortait dans ce que je faisais et ne m'arrêtais pas en si bon chemin je voulais le goûter lui faire atteindre ses limites. Il essaya de me faire arrêter mais je m'accrochais comme une noyée à sa bouée et continuais mes mouvements. Je sentis ses hanches bouger en rythme avec ma bouche et au bout de quelques minutes il se déversa dans ma bouche en plusieurs giclées que j'avalais sans en perdre une goutte. Je le nettoie tout en le laissant reprendre ses esprits. Jasper avait un merveilleux goût dont je ne me lasserais jamais. Je relève la tête et le regarde avec un souris innocent, il m'attire à lui et m'embrasse.

_À toi maintenant ma petite humaine je vais te goûter et te faire crier comme personne ne le fera jamais._

Je lui souris encore plus alors qu'il part à l'assaut de mon cou, ma poitrine. Il me défait de mon pantalon et mon shorty en même temps à une vitesse que je n'ai même pas le temps de le voir bouger. Il remonte tout en embrassant mes jambes, arrivé à l'intérieur mes cuisses il pose ma cheville gauche sur son épaule et glisse un doigt sur mon intimité ce qui me fait gémir de plaisir pour lui. J'étais prête pour lui mais mon vampire voulait me fait languir encore et jouer avec moi. Je remonte mon bassin vers son visage mais il en décide autrement et me bloque les hanches avec une de ses mains sur mon ventre et commence à glisser sa langue sur mon petit paquet de nerfs ce qui me fait gémir de plaisir pour lui il n'en reste pas là et glisse sa langue dans mon vagin déjà bien trempé pour lui. Il me donner des coups de langue je ne pouvais retenir mes gémissements plus importants sortir de ma bouche. Il était divin avec la langue, il me pompait avec celle-ci et au bout de quelques minutes la boule qui s'était formée dans mon vendre explosa en moi et je le sentis aspirer tout mon jus alors que je montais au septième ciel. J'étais au paradis oui c'était ça alors que je me remette de cet orgasme il était revenu près de moi et m'embrasse tendrement. Maintenant je le voulais en moi immédiatement, je sentis son érection contre mon intimité et je lui donnais des coups de bassin pour lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais. Il me regarde tendrement et me pénètre d'un habile coup de rein. Je ne pus retenir des gémissements de pur plaisir s'échapper de ma bouche. J'étais au paradis oui c'était ça, faire l'amour avec Jasper était le paradis. Il rentre et ressort de mon intimité me faisant ressentir un grand vide puis il revient en moi d'un grand coup de rein il recommence ce petit jeu deux ou trois fois et jamais de toute ma vie je n'avais ressent ça. c'était brutal, bestial mais tellement bon j'en criai presque. Je me sentis venir et Jasper dût le ressentir car il passe son pouce sur mon clitoris et joue avec en le pinçant, le caressant puis j'explose dans un orgasme foudroyant Jasper me rejoint dans mon paradis en se déversant en moi. Je sens sa semence froide, mais tellement délicieuse, se déverser en moi je regarde mon vampire qui revient près de moi sans sortir pour autant et m'embrasse, mais il avait l'air contrarié, je lui caresse son visage.

_Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû être aussi brusque mon ange._

_Tu veux rire Jasper c'était fabuleux je me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Je t'aime._

_Je t'aime aussi ma petite humaine._

Je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement. Après ce petit moment de tendresse nous nous rhabillons. Jasper reprend le volant et nous rentrons à la villa. Tout le monde est là dans le salon, Edward à son piano avec Marie en train de parler, Emmett joue avec Rosalie sur la Wii, Alice est avec Dimitri dans un grand partie d'échec, Jane et Alec sont dans un coin en train de parler. Jacob est en train de parler avec Kira et là ça me fait tilt, on aurait dit qu'il irradiait, notre Jacob et je repense à ce qu'il m'avait dit sur lui et sa meute et de l'imprégnation et sans me rendre compte je lâche mes pensées.

_Jacob s'est imprégné de Kira, non pas possible qui aurait cru ça !_

Là tout le monde me regarde puis regarde Jacob et Kira puis encore moi. Jacob était tout rouge moi je m'esclaffe devant leur tête Jacob qui me regarde timidement.

_C'est pas drôle Bella, tu ne pouvais pas garder ça pour toi, _me dit Jacob en boudant, moi je rigole encore plus.

_On peut me dire de qui elle parle là car moi pas comprendre._

_POUF Emmett toi qui vois toujours ce qui ne faut pas et bien tu es long à la détente. Jacob est am..._ je ne peux finir ma phrase car Jacob a posé ses grosse paluche sur ma bouche.

Emmett regarde Jacob avec un grand sourire, il avait enfin compris comme tous les autres et là sans que je ne comprenne ce qui se passe, ni même les autres. Kira s'était jetée sur Jacob qui était tombé sous l'assaut de cette dernière et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Tout le monde avait la bouche ouvert moi je les regarde et recule contre Jasper tout en regardant les deux qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie et croyez-moi. Jacob n'était pas en reste loin de là c'est à ce moment là que Carlisle reprend ses esprits et se lève en tapant sur la table qui se casse sous le choc et bien oui voir sa fille chérie embrasser à pleine bouche un loup ça à de quoi à mettre les nerfs de ce cher Carlisle à rude épreuve et de le mettre en colère.

_KIRA ELISABETH CULLEN_,crie-t-il tout en la regardant furieux c'était la première fois que je voyais Carlisle comme ça.

Kira se relève de Jacob et regarde son père sans rien dire, Carlisle lui regarde Jacob lui demande de s'expliquer. Jacob ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois sans parvenir à parler c'est Paul qui le sauve.

_Humm l'imprégnation vient comme ça sans prévenir et sans qu'on ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle nous lie à une personne nous ferions n'importe quoi pour cette personne un peu comme vous pour Esmée, _explique-t-il tout en restant à l'écart de Carlisle et croyez-moi, il me faisait aussi peur, Carlisle se rassied et regarde Esmée.

_Mon bébé est amoureuse d'un loup, _dit-il complètement dépassé par les évènements et perdu comme si on lui avait pris tous ses livres sur la médecine, tout le monde rigole Carle vient près de son père et pose sa main sur son épaule.

_Papa il y a longtemps qui Kira et moi ne sommes plus des bébés. Tu vas devoir te faire une raison, elle a grandi, _dit-il en rigolant.

Carlisle le regarde tristement c'est bien la première fois que je le voyais comme ça Kira va vers son père et se pose sur ses genoux et lui parle dans l'oreille sans que je comprenne ce qu'elle lui dit et je vois Carlisle sourire à nouveau. Je préférais le voir comme ça qu'en colère tout le monde retourne à ses occupations alors que j'allai monte avec mon Jasper, je sens des bras me prendre et me retrouve dans ma chambre avec Kira, Rosalie et Alice qui me regardent avec des grand sourire

_Alors Bella tu n'as rien à nous dire ?_

_Non._

_Arrête Bella tu sens le sexe, _me lâche Rosalie.

Je la regarde et là c'est plus fort que moi je rougis et croyez-moi si je vous dis qu'une tomate serait jalouse de moi, je ne savais plus où me mettre, surtout que je vois Kira et Alice commencées à faire des bonds en se regardent puis elles me regardent.

_Tu dois tout nous dire Bella entre sœurs, nous ne nous cachons rien._

_Ok et bien pourquoi ne pas commencer par Kira et Jacob je suis sûre que c'est beaucoup plus intéressant que moi, _lâchais-je en pensant avoir gagné mais là c'est Rosalie qui boude.

_Je ne vois pas ce que ce chien a d'intéressant, je me demande même comme elle a fait pour l'embrasse c'est beurk._

_Rosalie arrête Jacob est tellement parfait, _dit Kira avec un sourire.

_Beurk une nouvelle fois et l'odeur elle est parfaite aussi ? Nous allons mettre cent ans à enlever la puanteur qu'il y a dans la maison ._

_Enfin Rosalie tu es méchante, je ne te connaissais pas comme ça tu as toujours été si douce._

_QUOI Rosalie Hale douce tu veux rire c'est une harpie, _criais-je, Rosalie me regarde avec un grand sourire.

_Ah voilà quelqu'un qui me voit comme je suis. Je déteins sur elle j'aime ça vient la ma petite sœur Bella tu deviens ma préférée maintenant._

_Ouais parce que Kira est avec Jacob super je suis la remplaçante, _me lamentais-je en la regardant toutes les trois en plus j'avais réussi à détourner la conversation je suis trop forte quelque fois je me félicite.

_PAS si vite vous ne voyez pas le petit jeu de Bella. Elle cherche à nous faire changer de conversation là. Nous sommes ici pour savoir ce qu'elle et Jasper ont fait durant trois heures sans compter que Jane et Alec les ont surpris cette après midi avec quasiment rien sur le dos à par un drap. Alors Bella tu nous dis tout ou c'est une semaine de shopping, _me lance Alice fière d'elle. Je la regarde mesquine et me relève et fais semblant de réfléchir et j'ouvre la porte.

_BIEN VA POUR le shopping car je ne dirais rien na, _dis-je avant de descendre les escaliers en évitant de tomber et de me cacher dans les bras de Jasper qui me regarde avec un sourire.

_Elles sont folles ces filles, non mais._

_Qu'est-ce que Alice a encore inventé pour te mettre dans cet état ma petite humaine._

_Elle voulait savoir ce qui s'est passé entre nous sur le plan privé, et Emmett tu gardes pour toi ton commentaire que je vois venir._

_J'allais rien dire jumelle juste que je te soutiens._

Juste à ce moment, les filles redescendent en me regardant aussi mesquinement que moi peu de temps avant alors je leur tire la langue Carlisle se lève juste.

_Bien, vu que tout le monde est ici je préfère vous le dire nous allons devoir se réorganiser vu les évènements récents. Avec Esmée nous pensons partir pour New-York la semaine prochaine. La ville est grande donc nous nous ferons moins remarquer et nous devrons nous séparer en changeant encore la composition de la famille._

_Alors pour commence Jane et Alec vous comptez venir avec nous ou partir de votre côté sans parle qu'Aro doit vous rechercher ?_

_Non nous restons avec vous._

_Bien alors la famille va se composer de deux groupes Emmett et Bella vous serez toujours les faux jumeaux Swan mais Marie sera votre petite sœur donc Marie n'utilise pas ton don devant les humains et reste vampire vu que tu ressembles à Bella ça ne posera pas de problème. Alice et Edward vous serez frère et sœur votre nom Masen. Jane et Alec vous serez aussi jumeaux et vous prendrez comme nom de famille Brandon, Jasper et Rosalie vous serez toujours les Hale ainsi que jumeaux. Kira et Carle vu que je présume que vous allez reprendre vos activités respectives vous restez Cullen._

_Alors nous aurons trois maisons dans la première il aura Esmée, Claire, Kira, Carle, Jane, Alec et moi dans la suivante il aura Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Dimitri et Marie._

_Dans la dernière il y aura les Quileute ça vous va ? _demande-t-il tout en nous regardant tous ça ne nous convenait pas d'être séparé de Carlisle et Esmée mais personne ne dit rien nous nous regardions tous.

_Moi j'ai une question papa pourquoi tu sépares notre famille je trouve que ça devrait être comme avant. Je veux dire Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Dimitri, Carle, Claire et moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux casser notre famille._

_Kira mon ange si je fais ça c'est parce que nous sommes trop nombreux tous ensemble même si je veux garder tous mes enfants avec moi._

_Moi de toute façon j'allais demander à ma Bella si elle ne voulait pas venir vivre avec moi autre par pour que nous soyons un peu tous les deux donc que nous soyons ici ou pas c'est la même chose, _lâche Jasper tout en me regardant les yeux débordant d'amour, je lui souris, là tout à coup la séparation ne me pose plus de problème.

_Bien pour faire plus simple qui veut quoi ?_

_Moi je voudrais mon appart avec mon mari, _lâche Rosalie.

_Donc si je comprends bien ça ferait un appartement pour toi et Emmett et un pour Jasper et Bella, Alice tu veux quoi ?_

_Tant que je suis avec Dimitri pour moi ça revient au même._

_Donc vous pourrez vivre avec Edward et Marie ?_

_Oui._

_Bien alors je récapitule donc ça nous fait, Esmée, Kira, Carle, Claire et moi dans une maison l'autre serait pour Alice, Dimitri, Edward et Marie, Alec et Jane. Plus_ _deux appartements séparés l'un pour Emmett et Rosalie et le second pour Bella et Jasper et pour finir une maison pour les Quileute ?_

_Oui, _disons-nous tous ensemble tous contents que les choses se soient arrangées comme chacun le désirait. J'allais vivre avec le vampire de ma vie sans avoir personne pour nous déranger ça me convenait très bien. Une nouvelle vie qui commence.


	5. Chapter 4

**Merci encore à ma Bêta Galswinthe**

_**A life full of surprises**_

_**PDV Bella**_

Voilà c'était aujourd'hui que nous devions partir avec Jasper pour New-York car oui nous étions les deux seuls encore ici en Alaska car Monsieur voulait me fait la surprise de notre nouveau chez nous, si j'avais bien compris il voulait nous offrir une vraie maison et pour ça il fallait plus de temps donc tous les autres étaient partis depuis plus d'un mois et nous nous partions aujourd'hui.

Nous nous trouvions à l'aéroport où nous apprîmes que notre vol il avait du retard, après dix minutes d 'attente en plus nous montons dans l'avion en premier classe bien sûr avec tout confort. Durant tout le vol Jasper se trémoussa sur son siège je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait, je lui pris la main.

_Ça ne va pas mon cœur tu as l'air tendu ?_

_Ça va aller mon ange juste il a trop de frustration derrière nous si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_Oh._

Le pauvre je ne pouvais pas me mettre à sa place il devait gérer toutes les émotions des passagers de ce vol.

10 heure plus tard nous étions enfin à New-York nous attendions nos bagages quand nous remarquâmes que toute la famille était là nous attendant. Enfin pas tout le monde juste le principal qui était Carlisle, Esmée, Alice, Dimitri, Edward, Marie, Claire, Jacob,Rosalie, Emmett, Kira et Carle. Je souris en voyant toutes ces personnes, elles m'avaient tellement manqué durant ce long mois passé sans eux. Je m'avançai vers ma famille Alice se jeta dans mes bras, je souriais en serrant mon petit Lutin, après les avoir tous embrassé, nous partîmes dans les différentes voiture. Jasper avait déjà acheté une nouvelle voiture et non une moto il voulait prendre quelque chose de pratique pour cette grand ville surnommée la Grande Pomme. Je n'en revenais pas, j'allais vivre à New-York avec l'homme que j'aimai. Nous arrivâmes très vite dans un sentier, qui n'était pas facile à voir, séparé de la grand ville. Nous roulâmes sur un petit chemin pour arriver devant une grande villa je ne revenais pas, j'avais l'impression de rêver la maison était presque à l'identique que celle de Forks à un détail près, elle avait un étage en moins. Je regardai cette maison qui était à l'abri de tous les regards. Dire que cette maison était à nous, sans dire un mot je sortis de la voiture Jasper en fit de même et me donna un trousseau avec les clés de cette superbe maison. Je montai les marches du perron qui menait à la porte, j'ouvre cette même porte et là le rêve. Le mur de gauche était de couleur blanche avec un frise de tapi noir le longeant, le mur droit était à l'identique, le fond du salon était ouvert sur la cuisine qui se finissait par une grande baie vitrée dont les chaises étaient blanches. Le mur de séparation était de blanc comme le mur près de la porte d'entrée, en son centre trônait un salon de cuir blanc et des cousins noirs. Le mur de droite trônait un grand écran plat. Tout près de la porte montait un grand escalier de marbre blanc donnant sur les chambres.

Juste à côté de l'écran plat une porte de couleur noire, en entrant par cette porte je trouve un belle salle à manger, dont les couleurs étaient dans des tons brun clair et blanc où trônait une grande table de couleur brun clair, un grand buffet était sur le mur de gauche alors que le mur de droite n'était que vitre, donnant sur l'avant de la maison, où étaient suspendus de grands rideaux blanc vaporeux tombaient jusqu'au sol.

Je sortis de la pièce et entrant dans la cuisine et là je suis sur le cul une cuisine toute équipée dans les tons noir et rouge le mur droit était rouge avec une bande noire. J'étais vraiment très surprise part cette maison. Je montai les escaliers sur le palier se trouvaient 4 portes mais le plus impressionnant était le petit mur qui donnait une vue sur le salon. J'ouvris la première porte où ce trouvait un bureau dans les couleurs bleu clair, il avait un grand bibliothèque. Je ressortis de cette pièce de retour dans le couloir, j'ouvris la porte d'en face et là je trouvai une grande pièce avec une grande baie vitrée donnant sur la foret. Elle était superbe dans les tons beige et blanc avec un grand lit en son centre, je me retournai et regardai Jasper il me sourit et me prit contre lui.

_Notre chambre te plaît mon ange ?_

_Oh ça oui cette maison et incroyable. Jasper tu n'aurais jamais dû je n'en reviens pas c'est..._

_Pour toi rien n'est assez beau mon ange, cette maison et pour toi, pour nous je t'aime._

_Je t'aime aussi Jasper._

J'avais les larmes aux yeux tout en le regardant je me blottis contre son torse et lui souris.

_Et si nous essayions cette nouvelle chambre ?_

_Humm vous me faites des avances mademoiselle Swan ?_

_Absolument monsieur Hale._

Je souris, tout en déposant mes lèvres contre les siennes, glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je l'aimai tellement j'étais tellement bien. Il me souleva dans ses bras me conduisant sur ce grand lit. Alors que ses lèvres se frayèrent un chemin dans mon cou. Très vite nos vêtements se retrouvèrent sur le sol, j'étais plus que bien dans les bras de Jasper, je ne pouvais rêver mieux comme endroit où être. Je le poussai doucement pour qu'il se retrouve sur le dos, je me plaçai à califourchon sur lui. Je pouvais sentir sa virilité dressée rien que pour moi, je souris caressant son torse. Je ne pouvais attendre j'avais tellement envie de lui, je laissai ma main glisser entre nous et attrapai son membre durci. Je regardai l'homme de ma vie là devant moi j'embrassai sa mâchoire et me laissai glisser sur son membre, nous gémîmes en même temps. Le sentir au fond de moi était comme atteindre le paradis je commençai des mouvements de bassin contre lui. Jasper donnait des coups de rein nous étions en harmonie parfaite tous les deux, il se releva et attrapa mes siens dans sa bouche je ne pouvais faire sans fermer les yeux. Je me trouvai tellement bien avec lui en ce moment il n'avait que nous qui compté, je pouvais sentir le plaisir grandir en moi, pour me donner un orgasme prodigieux Jasper se laissa aussi aller à son propre plaisir et se déversa en de longues giclées au fond de mon ventre. Je me laissai aller contre son torse embrassant ses pectoraux, il passa une main dans mes cheveux je souris contre lui je me sentais tellement bien il m'embrassa la tête, sans m'en rendre compte je tombai dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Nous étions déjà lundi, Jasper et moi avions pris la décision de continuer la fac moi en médecine lui en psychologie. Nous étions tous les deux inscrits à l'université de Colombia. Nous étions en route pour notre premier jour, nous allions rejoindre Rosalie et Emmett, qui étaient eux aussi inscrits à l'université, pour Alice, Dimitri, Edward et Marie ils étaient au lycée, ça me faisait drôle c'était de ne pas être avec Alice, mais c'était ainsi.

Arrivés sur le parking je fus très étonnée, je n'en revenais pas c'était tellement grand ici je suis sûre que j'allai me perdre si je devais y aller toute seule qu'elle chance que Rosalie avait les même options que moi. Nous sortîmes tous les deux de la voiture et nous dirigeâmes à l'accueil où on nous remit tous les papiers dont nous avions besoin, puis nous partîmes rejoindre Rosalie et Emmett. Tous les deux étaient dans le hall moi je ne revenais toujours pas de cette endroit, le premier cour arriva très vite nous parlâmes avec Rose de tout et de rien. Le plaisir qu'elle avait de se retrouver seul avec Emmett, elle voulait aussi renouveler c'est vœux de mariage, je souriais Rosalie était la plus romantique de nous tous. Le cours de la matinée se termina et nous rejoignîmes nos homme devant la cafétéria. J'embrassai Jasper il m'avait manqué nous rentrâmes dans la cafète là tous les regards se sont tournés sur nous comme toujours. Je me prends un sandwich aux crevettes avec un soda, nous allons à notre table enfin la table que Rosalie et Emmett ont prise. Je commençai à manger tout en parlant avec les autres. Après le déjeuner nous retournons en cours et la journée se finit assez rapidement. Nous étions en voiture lorsque Jasper me regarde avec insistance.

_Bella ça te dirait de sortir ce soir ?_

_Dites-moi monsieur Hale serait-ce une invitation galante que vous me demandez ?_

_Absolument mademoiselle Swan._

_Ce serait avec plaisir._

Je souris une sortie avec Jasper était ce que j'aimai le plus, car Jasper faisait toujours tout pour que la soirée soit la plus normale possible jusqu'à manger avec moi.

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison où je vis Alice qui était déjà là.

_Allez Bella dépêche-toi il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps pour te préparer. Franchement Jasper toujours à t'y prendre au dernier moment, il ne me reste que 3 heures pour la préparer. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je vais pouvoir faire avec si peu de temps !_

_Moi je sais Alice. Rentre chez toi et laisse-moi tranquille. Je peux le faire moi même, en trois heure j'ai assez de temps !_

_Taratata Bella je ne partirais pas alors tu viens avec moi_

Je soupirais et rentrai avec elle, elle me fit monter dans la salle de bains et me poussa carrément en me criant de me dépêcher de prendre une douche. Je ne veux même pas discuter avec elle vue son état elle était pressée. C'est Alice je fais ce que je veux tu ne parles pas tu subis, ce que je fis. Je sortis de la salle de bains avec une serviette autour de mon corps.

3 heures plus tard j'étais prête à sortir. Alice m'avait habillée d'une robe noire qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux avec de fines bretelle et un léger décolleté comme qu'il fallait, une paire d'escarpin noir à talon finissait ma tenue. Mes cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon lâche d'où quelques mèches retombaient sur mes épaules en boucles soyeuses. Je sortis de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers où je trouvai Jasper habillait d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche. Il avait ses bottes il était encore plus beau, je n'en revenais pas qu'un homme comme lui était pour moi.

Nous sortîmes de la maison sans dire un mot et montâmes dans la voiture. Je regardai Jasper qui posa une main sur sa cuisse. Il me regardait et en me souriant.

_Tu es magnifique ce soir !_

_Merci tu n'es pas mal non plus mon ange._

Je souris et posai ma tête sur son épaule et nous ne parlâmes plus jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés devant un grand restaurant. Je regardai le restaurant et n'en revenais pas Jasper ouvrit ma portière et me tendit la main. Je sortis de la voiture et nous marchâmes main dans la main, jusqu'à l'entrée du restaurant. Jasper m'ouvrit encore une fois la porte et me laissa passer devant lui mettant une main dans mon dos pour me guider, puis la posa sur ma taille. Je souris, en me disant que cette soirée allai être l'une des plus belle de ma vie. Nous arrivâmes devant une hôtesse qui nous regarda et bien sûr,elle ne regarda que mon homme qu'est-ce ça peut m'énerver toutes ces femme si elle savait se qu'il était vraiment elle partirait en courant, non mais vas-y continu à lui faire des sourires je ne vais rien te dire.

_Bonsoir monsieur bienvenue au Peacock Alley Restaurant !_

_Bonsoir, j'ai réservé pour deux au nom de Hale._

Elle regarda dans sa liste puis me regarda sans plus, comme si je n'étais pas là. Jasper avait toujours une main sur ma taille je posai l'une de mienne sur son torse et regardai cette fille qui m'énervait vraiment là.

_Veuillez me suivre monsieur Hale !_

Jasper et moi suivîmes cette greluche qui me tapait sur les nerfs et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je lui ferais bien croche-pied et puis pour qui elle se prenait, elle nous dirigea vers une table en plein milieu du restaurant je m'avançai pour m'assoir mais Jasper me retint.

_Si je ne me trompe pas j'avais réservé pour une table tranquille dans l'un des coins._

Cette fois elle me regarda, en se demandant sûrement pourquoi il voulait un coin tranquille avec moi. Non mais elle se prenait pour qui celle-là je vais lui faire une grosse tête. Sans m'en rendre compte je l'avais dit à voix si bas que personne ne pouvait entendre sauf le vampire près de moi.

_Si elle me regarde encore comme ça je lui refais le portrait._

Jasper me regarda et sourit l'hôtesse nous conduit à une autre table plus éloignée des autres avec une lumière tamisée. Jasper me tira la chaise pour que je m'y asseye, Jasper se posa devant moi l'hôtesse nous laissa.

Jasper me regarda avec un sourire.

_Comme ça tu veux lui refaire son portrait à cette pauvre fille ?_

_Ouais c'est ça pauvre fille qui drague un mec alors que sa copine et juste à côté. Elle a de la chance que j'ai toujours détesté me faire remarquer sinon elle aurait vue de quel bois je me chauffe._

_Mon ange il n'y a que toi qui compte mais j'aime quand tu es jalouse._

Là je ne pus pas rougir, il avait toujours l'art de me faire passer au cramoisie en un rien de temps. Mais c'était vrai j'étais jalouse, je ne supportai pas qu'une autre fille regarde mon homme.

Jasper passa sa main au-dessus de la table et prit la mienne, je lui souris en entrelaçant nos doigts, une autre jeune femme arriva, à notre table.

_Bonsoir je suis Madelaine je serais votre serveuse, vous pouvez m'appeler Mimi si vous voulez._

Ok là ça commence à bien faire Jasper le ressentit bien et resserra sa main sur la mienne en m'envoyant une dose de calme, satané vampire empathe, pensai-je tout en regardant cette fille qui elle ne regardait que Jasper. Elle nous donna les menus je regardai et je me décidai pour l'entre une salade de saison, et comme plat un pavé de saumon et ses tagliatelles au citron, avec en dessert un coulis de chocolat, cette fameuse Mimi revint, et regarda Jasper.

_Vous avez choisir monsieur ?_

_Mon Ange tu prends quoi ?_

_Humm je prendrai la salade de saison comme entrée, et le saumon avec ses tagliatelles au citron, en dessert un coulis au chocolat._

_Pour moi ce sera juste un steak bien saignant._

_Bien monsieur vous boirez quoi avec ça ?_

Là je n'en pus plus je le regardai en la fusillant du regard me raclant la gorge, elle se retourna vers moi comme si j'étais une tache dans son univers.

_Mon petit ami et moi nous prendrons une bouteille de vin blanc ce sera tout merci, et sans être désobligeante ce serait très gentil de votre part d'arrêter de regarder les gens comme vous le faites. Il n'est pas un morceau de viande et comme vous pouvez le vois il n'est pas seul !_

Elle me regarda rouge de honte, moi je souriais fière de moi Jasper me regarda avec son sourire qui me faisait tant craquer.

_Ma petite humaine sort les griffes comme je peux voir la pauvre elle ne savait plus où se mettre que tu as dévoilé son jeu._

_Oh c'est vrai elle était tellement discrète, tout le restaurant a pu voir ce qu'elle faisait._

_Mon ange tu as de la chance d'être dans ce restaurant sinon je ne me serai pas retenu de te faire toutes ces choses que tu aimes tant._

Je le regardai et le vis glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres, je rougis. Il me faisait ressentir tellement de chose rien qu'avec ses paroles je souris en le regardant dans ses grands yeux topazes qui de temps en temps étaient cachés par ses longue mèches blondes et bouclées. J'aime tellement cet homme je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de lui. Notre commande arriva et nous mangeâmes tout en parlant de tout et de rien je passai une super soirée avec Jasper.

Avant que le dessert n'arrive Jasper me regarda et se leva et vint près de moi.

_Bella tu sais que je t'aime. Depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés nous avons avancé doucement laissant le temps à notre amour de grandir mais je suis sûr d'une chose c'est que tu es celle que j'attendais. Cette soirée et très spéciale pour moi je voulais que cette soirée soit la plus belle pour toi, pour moi, pour nous._

Il posa un genoux à terre, je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'il disait et de ce qui allait se passer.

Jasper sortit un écrin rouge de sa poche et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Isabella Marie Swan voudriez vous me faire l'honneur de m'épouser ?_

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules alors qu'il ouvrait l'écrin et une sublime bague apparut devant moi en or blanc et or jaune, montée sur deux anneaux, celui qui était en or jaune passait au-dessus de celui en or blanc qui formait des mains refermées sur un cœur qui était surmonté du couronne, le cœur était percé d'un diamant (bague celte nommée « Claddagh » Sur la bague de Claddagh, on voit deux mains tenant un coeur , la plupart du temps surmonté d'une couronne . On dit souvent que chacun de ces trois éléments symbolise une qualité : l'amour pour le cœur, l'amitèe pour les mains et la loyautèe pour la couronne. L'adage associé à ces symboles est : « _Let love and friendship reign_ » (« Que règnent l'amour et l'amitié »). Les différentes façons de porter la bague sont souvent utilisées pour indiquer si on est libre, ou pas. Traditionnellement, si la bague est à un doigt de la main droite et que le motif est vers l'extérieur, la pointe du cœur pointée vers l'extrémité des doigts, cela indique que la personne portant la bague n'est pas engagée dans une relation sérieuse. Elle est alors probablement célibataire et à la recherche d'une relation. Si la bague est portée à la main droite mais la pointe du cœur dirigée vers le corps, cela indique que la personne est prise, ou que "quelqu'un a capturé son cœur". La bague portée sur l'annulaire de la main gauche, la pointe du cœur pointée vers l'extrémité des doigts, indique généralement que celui qui la porte est fiancé. Quand la bague est portée à l'annulaire de la main gauche, la pointe du cœur dirigée vers le corps, cela signifie que la personne est mariée.). Elle était magnifique je regardai Jasper dans les yeux.

_Oui Jasper Oui je veux devenir ton épouse tu me rends tellement heureuse et je t'aime._

Il me passa la bague à mon annuaire gauche où elle resterait pour l'éternité. Jasper se releva et m'embrassa avec passion, je lui rendis son baiser tout en passant une de mes mains dans ses cheveux blonds. Il se décolla de moi et je vis la que serveuse qui était la rouge, humm je suis sûre qu'elle a dû tout voir. Jasper retourna à sa place avec un sourire et le regard qui brillait, il avait fait tout ça pour moi pour nous. Il voulait faire sa vie avec moi j'étais tellement heureuse. Je me frottai les yeux, la serveuse me donna mon dessert que je mangeai tout en regardant l'homme devant, moi mon fiancé, je souris à cette pensée.

Je finis mon dessert Jasper paya notre repas puis nous sortîmes. Il faisait encore beau nous marchâmes un peu l'un contre l'autre, je posai ma tête sur son épaule quand mon téléphone sonna me signalant un message.

**Félicitations à vous deux je vous aime, je suis heureuse pour vous, vous le mérité.**

**Bises Alice**

Je souris en lisant ce message Jasper me regardait.

_Qui est-ce ?_

_À ton avis qui peut m'envoyer un message pour nous féliciter ?_

_Alice ?_

_Et oui, Alice restera toujours Alice on ne peut rien lui cacher._

_Oui je suis sûr qu'elle le savait déjà quand nous sommes partis._

_Je dirais même qu'elle le savait avant que nous partons._

Jasper sourit tout comme moi je rangeai mon portable nous dirigeant vers la voiture, Jasper me tint la portière et nous rentrâmes à la maison une fois arrivée Jasper me prit dans ses bras et nous monte dans notre chambre.

_Mon Ange te souviens-tu, de ce que je t'ai dit au restaurant ce soir je vais m'occuper de toi, je vais te faire jouir._

Je souris à ses paroles, sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Son baiser était doux et passionné en même temps, sa langue demanda l'accès à la mienne. J'ouvris ma bouche lui donnant accès à ma langue. Nos langues dansaient ensemble une danse érotique et tendre à la fois.

Il quitta mes lèvres pour venir embrasser ma mâchoire descendant dans mon cou.

J'étais tellement absorbée par ce qu'il faisait que je laissai échapper un soupir de plaisir.

Les mains de Jasper glissèrent dans mon dos ouvrant ma robe la faisant glisser sur le sol. Je me retrouvai en sous-vêtements devant Jasper, je retirai mes chaussures, il me souleva dans ses bras me porta jusqu'au lit me déposant en son centre.

_Tu es si belle ma petite humaine si fragile. Tu es tout pour moi, ma vie ne tient que grâce à toi._

Il passe ses lèvres sur la naissance de mes seins, glissant ses mains dans mon dos dégrafant mon soutient-gorge le faisant glisser sur mes bras puis le jeta sur le sol.

Je pouvais sentir ses lèvres faire un chemin de mon cou à mes seins où il s'attaqua à mes tétons durcis par le désir que je ressentais.

Alors que sa main s'occupait de l'autre seins faisant rouler mon téton entre son pouce et son index, je ne pus retenir mes gémissements son autre main glissa sur le côté de mon corps pour venir caresser ma cuisse. Je ne contrôlai plus rien. Sa main vint se glisser sur mon entre-jambe, ses doigts glissèrent sur la dentelle de mon string qui était déjà trempé par mon désir pour lui.

Il fait glissa très doucement ses doigts, relevant la tête pour me regarder mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma cage thoracique, ma respiration était erratique. Je regardai Jasper glissant ma main sur sa joue, il était tellement beau et à moi.

Il me sourit.

_Hummm... Ma petite humaine tu es déjà tellement mouillée._

_Je vais te goûter et boire tout ton jus._

Je le regardai et ne pus me retenir de gémir à ses paroles.

Lui de son côté m'avait déjà enlevé ou plutôt arraché mon string, il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres il glissa ses lèvres accompagnées de sa langue il passa sur ma mâchoire, mon cou, mes seins, mon ventre puis il me regarda et souleva mes jambes les passant sur ses épaules. Il passa ses mains sur mes fesses et me souleva tout en s'allongeant. Il me soutenait par les fesses, mon intimité humide devant son visage et sans que je comprenne ce qui se passé Jasper glissa sa langue entre mes lèvres intimes et je ne pus retenir mes gémissements il glissa sa langue dans mon antre, ma respiration était erratique je ne contrôlai plus mon corps mon basin bougeait j'en voulais plus.

Je ressentai tellement de plaisir.

_Hummmm... mon Dieu... c'est... OH oui !_

Je ne pouvais retenir mes supplications.

Je me sentais tellement proche, quand à lui il n'arrêtait pas de pousser sa langue dans de langoureux vas et viens. Je sentis mon vagin se resserrait sur sa langue et là j'oubliai tout, où je me trouvais, ce qui s'était passé rien qu'avec la fort de cet orgasme, mes jambe tremblaient tellement que si Jasper ne me tenait pas je serai tombée.

Jasper me replaça sur le matelas et me regarda.

_Humm c'est bien ce que je me disais ma petite humaine tu étais encore meilleur comme ça. Je viens de te faire jouir comme je le voulais._

Je le regardai alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres.

Je revins à moi et regardai mon amoureux, il était toujours habillé je me relevai sur mes coude tout en le regardant.

_Humm Monsieur Hale c'est à vous. À présent je vais m'occuper de vous vampire de mon cœur._

**PDV Jasper**

Entendre les mots qu'elle venait de dire me fit sourire, elle une humaine me menaçait moi un vampire mais le pire dans cette histoire c'était que je la laisserai faire tout ce qu'elle voulait de moi.

Bella me regardait dans les yeux avec son sourire le plus coquin je restai là alors qu'elle me poussait sur le dos m'embrassant les lèvres tout en faisant descendre ses mains sur mon torse où elle ouvrit ma chemise avec une lenteur exagérée. Elle voulait me mettre au supplice, et elle arrivait à le faire, une fois ma chemise ouverte elle embrassa mon cou, mon torse tout en glissant sa langue chaude sur mon buste de pierre, j'en frémissais et un petit grognement sortit de ma gorge, ce qui n'arrêta pas ma petite Bella. Je sentis l'une de ses mains descendre sur mes hanches elle ouvrit mon pantalon et me l'enleva. J'étais déjà tellement dur, j'avais tellement envie de la prendre, mais je me retenais car ce qu'elle me faisait été tellement délicieux.

Ses lèvres descendirent sur mes hanche m'enlevant mon boxer, où elle put contempler tout mon désir pour elle. Je la regardai alors qu'elle se léchait les lèvres et sans que je ne comprenne elle pencha sa tête sur mon sexe tendu, je pus sentir sa langue chaude glisser sur ma longueur pour finir par me prendre dans sa bouche je ne pus réprimer mes soupirs, mes gémissements, sentir mon membre dur dans sa bouche chaude, je grognai de plaisir mais cela ne fait pas arrêter ma douce Bella qui se faisait plaisir à me torturer, mais je sentais que j'allai venir et je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça je la respectai bien trop.

_Humm... Bella... Arrête... je... OH Putain !_

Je ne contrôlai plus rien et d'un geste vif, je la retirai, et embrassai ses lèvres mais elle n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Elle empoigna mon sexe dans sa main et commença de longs vas et viens, je n'en pouvais plus et me laissai aller à ce plaisir. Je sentis ma Bella sourire contente d'elle je la regardai dans les yeux et sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre je la retournai sur le dos et me plaçai entre ses jambes mon membre toujours aussi dur. Je me glissai vers son antre tout en la regardant dans les yeux et d'un cou de rein je la pénétrai et enfin je me sentais chez moi. Faire l'amour à Bella était toujours aussi prenant et divin, je commençai de longs vas et viens la voir prendre son plaisir et étant celui qui lui faisait ressentir tout cela me demanda tout mon contrôle pour ne pas perdre la tête.

_**PDV Bella**_

Jasper était en moi et c'était ce qu'il avait de meilleur je ne pouvais retenir mes gémissements je me sentais tellement proche de l'orgasme que je pouvais sentir qu'il allait être très fort. Je regardai Jasper dans les yeux passant mes mains dans ses cheveux l'attirant à moi embrassant ses lèvres nos langues bataillaient ensemble. Je regardai l'homme qui me donnait tellement de plaisir je ne réprimai plus mes gémissements.

_Humm... MON Dieu... OH oui !_

Je n'étais plus que gémissement quand mon orgasme me frappa d'une force que je ne pus que crier mon plaisir.

_Jasperrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr._

Je me resserrai contre son membre qui était au fond de moi et je sentis son orgasme le frapper et il se déversa en moi en un long jet froid. Je le regardai et l'embrassai il m'attira contre lui après être sorti de moi et nous recouvrit des couvertures. Je posai ma tête contre son torse alors que sa main dans mon dos traçait des cercles imaginaires j'étais bien.

Quelques minutes après nous être remis de notre orgasme Jasper nous conduisit dans la salle de bains où nous prîmes un douche en amoureux nous lavant mutuellement.

Jasper nous reconduisit dans notre chambre où je me blottis dans ses bras pour une nuit magique, je n'oublierais jamais cette nuit de toute ma vie.

Le lendemain je sentis une main fraîche sur ma joue, je souris tout en repensant à ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, et mon désir revint en même temps. Je sentis Jasper dans mon dos, je souris en sentant ses lèvres sur ma nuque.

_Bonjour ma petite humaine à quoi penses-tu si tôt le matin pour que je ressente tant de désir venir de toi ?_

Je me retournai et plongeai mon regard dans le sien tout en passant une main sur sa joue.

_Je pensais juste au rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit. Un beau vampire m'a demandé de devenir sa femme._

_Je peux te dire que tu n'as pas rêvé ma douce humaine je t'ai bien demandé en mariage._

Il me regarda et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes après ça il me prit dans ses bras et me conduisit dans la salle de bains où je pris une douche avec mon fiancé. Que j'aimai ce mot nous allions nous marier je l'aimai plus que tout au monde et rien ne pourrait changer ça.


End file.
